Avatar: The Legend of Dai
by Chuula
Summary: "Both of you have the same life span, same soul, same power," Iroh started. "The both of you will work together to keep the world in balance and in peace. The Spirits made Dai for a reason, not just because Avatar Aang wasn't there to help the world, but because they knew they would need you, Dai." - She finds out she's the Avatar at age 16. Falls inlove. What can go wrong?
1. Royal News

**I will not post another chapter until you review o;**

**So, PLEASE review. I will only post the next chapter once I have a certain amount of reviews [:**

* * *

**Dai's POV**

Long ago, the four nations lived together in harmony. Then, everything changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them. But, when the world needed him most, he vanished. My mother used to tell me about how the Avatar, Aang, was freed from his icy chamber of suspended animation and defeated the fire lord when I was eight years old. I haven't actually seen Aang in person, but my brother says she'd seen him when he visited the North Pole. Ever since I found out that Aang visited the North Pole and I wasn't there to see him, I'd wait for his return. I don't know why, but I felt as if there was one part of me that already knew him.

The chilly air of the North Pole woke me up in a vicious spasm of shivers and I noticed that my blanket had fallen off of my bed. I also wasn't wearing the right clothing to sleep in. The sun was just starting to peak out form the horizon and that's when I got ready. I took off my sleep wear and slipped on elbow-length black gloves, a black bandeau bra, blue knee-high socks, thick, dark skin-tight pants, bleach-white polar bear fur boots and my blue water tribe pull-over jacket with a white fur hood. I looked into my mirror, my unusually very black hair looked as if a rat fought in it. I combed it out my fingers and swiped a hand through the top of my head and looked out of my window, which was viewing the open ocean, and crawled out of my room. I bent my knees as I landed and walked along the balcony of my father's palace, looking over the awakening villagers, the guards around the palace didn't notice me, luckily. I climbed down the balcony and landed behind one of the guards, I hid behind a huge plant beside me before the guard turned around and I sighed quietly in relief when he didn't spot me. When the guard turned back around, I waved a hand infront of me, causing water to engulf the guard in water and freeze him at the touch. I took off running, then water bended all of the water back onto the ground before he noticed anything.

I ran across a few bridges then came across my best friend, and animal guide, Nayta. Nayta is a big arctic fox polar bear, she has the body and color of a polar bear and the head and hind legs of a large arctic fox. Nayta tackled me to the ground and licked me all over. The guards came running over, pulling Nayta off of me. When I got up, I wiped the slobber off of me and waved my index finger at the guards.

"Re_lax_, she just wanted to see me," I said and grabbed Nayta's muzzle in my hands, which by the way, wouldn't fit in my hands, given the fact that Nayta's huge!

"Princess Dai," one of the guards said in a matter-of-face tone. "What are you doing out here? Chief Zon will have you punished if he knows you were out here!"

"Look, I've been cooped up in that palace for almost a week doing absolutely _nothing_, just being pampered and dressed up like a _doll_! If _you_ don't want to see my bad side, I suggest you _leave_ my sight immediately!" My voice was coming on a bit too harsh, even Nayta got a bit ticked off at the guards. "Oh, and Chief Zon _doesn't_ know I was out here."

"Yes, princess." The guard motioned the others behind him to move alone and he led the other guards back to the palace. I sighed and kissed Nayta's maw and got on her back, we rode off on the streets, causing people to scurry out of the way if they didn't want to be trampled over by a big fox-bear animal. I flipped my hood up over my head, making sure it would stay secure and as soon as we saw the big wall of snow ahead of us, we stopped.

"Nayta, _climb_!" I commanded with a gentle pat to Nayta's neck. She took a few steps backwards, readied herself, and took off, she leaped into the air then amazingly scaled up the snow wall and made it to the top.

"Good job, girl!" I congratulated Nayta. That's something I've been training her to do, to climb walls. Nayta dropped her hind legs, making herself sit, and for me, almost falling backwards off of Nayta before catching myself on her reins. This was my usual morning, sneak out of the palace, finding Nayta, climbing the giant wall that separated the ocean from our village, watching the sun rise and awaiting the Avatar.

Something in the pit of my stomach was telling me to head back to the palace, not just because I was hungry, but for an unexplainable reason. Then I remembered, my _birthday_. My sixteenth birthday! _How could I've forgotten my own birthday?_ I then remembered that my father was going to throw a grand party in my honor. Honestly, I could do without the _grand_ party in my honor. Is it too much to ask just for a small feast, just my father, my older brother, Leno and I? But, my father _is_ the one putting everything together, which means that I have no say in this.

"Nayta, I think we need to go back to the palace," I said to Nayta. She gave a whine and half-heartedly turned around, my eyes weren't leaving the sight of the ocean, right up until Nayta dove head first. I water bended the snow underneath us and freezed it to make it into a side. Nayta slid perfectly on the slide and landed just right before taking off again. Wasn't long until we reached the palace and my father was standing right outside, waiting for me. I gulped and got off of Nayta's back, holding her reins and leading her to my father right before a guard took her away and led her into her huge stall.

"Dai, _how_ many times have I told you _not_ to run off like that?" my father asked when I got to him.

"I didn't _run_, I escaped for a few minutes then came back safe and sound."

"But what if you'd gotten hurt, my dear?"

"Father, these walls of ice are built around us for a _reason_. And that is to _protect us_. Nothing bad ever happens here. Will you _please_ stop being so paranoid?"

My father sighed and I slid down my hood from my head. The guards led me inside and I quickly went up to my father's room when I noticed that he would stay in the kitchen. When I entered my father's room, I opened his walk-in closet and searched through the boxes on the floor. I then found what I was looking for, a long, rectangular box that had my small baby hand prints all over it with blue paint. I ran with it to my room and shut the door, locking it and gently placing the box on my bed.

I sat cross-legged on my bed as I opened the box and looked inside it. It's been awhile since I've looked into this old thing, my mother had made it when I was born, putting little things in it that would forever hold my memories. Every year, on my birthday, I look into it, thinking of finding something new, but in reality, finding the same things as last year and the year before that. Inside of the box was a familiar roll of something that I thought I forgot about. When I unrolled the fabric, four familiar toys were lined up in order, a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, a wooden monkey, and a wooden hand drum. Basically, all of my baby things were in that box, some of it covered with dust, the other things were untouched, like the clay turtle, pull-string propeller, a wooden monkey, and the wooden hand drum.

I heard my father call my name, the front doors creaked open and I hurried myself out of my room, forgetting to put away the toys that I took out from the box.

My father had already thrown this big party, I hadn't noticed it when I came in the palace a while ago, given the fact that I zoomed right into my father's room to retrieve the Memory Box of all my baby things. The guests were arriving in handfuls, I was believing that the whole village was here. They were dressed in the finest clothing, I was going to ask my father why the guests were dressed like that, but my father pulled me into my room upstairs and picked something out from my closet.

"Here, put this on. Today's a _very_ special day!" My father exclaimed in giddy.

I raised an eye brow at him and looked at him as if he was crazy. "Oh-kay. Father, what's going on?"

"Just… put it on. I'll be waiting for you downstairs." He exited out of my room, shutting the door and I immediately undressed myself. I stripped myself of my clothing as quick as possible, except for the black bandeau bra and [ofcourse] underwear. I examined the dress closely and smiled at it. It was my mother's dress she'd worn the day she was married. My father had told me about it. The color of the dress was a very pale purple, it had white fur trimmings, a matching cape and hood. I slipped on the tight pale purple long sleeved shirt then came the dress. It was pretty easy to put on, no zippers or strings attached. Ofcourse the dress was thick in fur, the North Pole was unbearably cold. When I came out of my room, my older brother, Leno, was waiting for me by my door.

"What's going on?" I asked Leno, he made me put my arm through his and he led me down the stair case. I un-looped my arm around Leno's and flipped the hood over my head.

"You'll see," Leno answered as he let go of my arm and proceeded towards our father. My father had a priceless smile on his face and I was just anxious to find out what was going on. As I waked down stairs, all eyes were on me. Even Nayta was sitting at a corner, her eyes showing her expression, they were giddy and amazed at how I looked.

"Father, for the _last_ time, _what_ is going on?" I asked.

"There's some people that need to see you."

"_Need_?"

"These people are here to give you exceptional news."

"What do you mean?"

My father led me to three men in matching white shawls over their black long sleeved shirts that were meant to be big on them.

"Ah, Princess Dai," One of the men said with a smile. He was a bit shorter than me, had white hair and a small white beard. "My name is Iroh. These are my companions from the Order of The White Lotus, Bumi and Pakku," he gestured towards the two men.

"Pleased to meet you, _General_ Iroh," I greeted and bowed. Yes, I did say _general._ I know exactly who he is. Zuko's uncle.

"We need to ask you a question," Iroh said and pulled out a white roll of fabric. He unrolled it and on that sheet of white fabric, were my baby toys.

I gasped a bit, my eyes locked on the toys. "How'd you get those?"

"We have copies of the relics," a man behind Iroh with spiky, white hair said.

"Do you remember these?" Iroh repeated.

"Yes, ofcourse. These are the toys I chose when I was a baby. Wait... did he just say _relics_?" I answered.

"Yes, Bumi _did_ say relics, these aren't just _toys_, Princess Dai. These are the Avatar Relics," Pakku said.

"Avatar Relics? _What?_ These are just some toys I chose when I was a baby. It shouldn't mean anything," I added.

"Oh, but it does mean something. It means absolutely _everything_," Bumi said.

"Wait… wait. What are you going with all of this?" I asked impatiently.

"Princess Dai," Iroh said with a sigh. "You...are the Avatar."

* * *

**You wouldn't mind taking a bit of time to review my story, would you? :3**

**Please REVIEW! [:**


	2. Leaving Home

**Let me just set things straight, Aang's still alive, ofcourse. Dai was made off of a small part of Aang's soul, that's why she feels as if she knows him. Bumi, Pakku && Iroh didn't outlive Aang since he's still alive. They're about five to six years older now.**

**[Please Review!]**

* * *

**Dai's POV**

"_What?_" I asked in shock at the White Lotus. "No, this is a mistake, isn't it? A practical joke?"

"The duty of the Avatar is no joke," Bumi answered in a matter-of-fact tone.

"This _must_ be a mistake. I mean, _how_ am I the Avatar? Avatar Aang is the _only_ Avatar. Right?" I asked.

"Avatar Aang was in suspended animation for a _hundred_ years, the Spirits doubted that he would ever be found, so they made _you_," Iroh explained.

"But… the toys, they're just toys. They don't mean anything," I said and picked up the clay turtle.

"You chose them from among thousands of toys, Dai. The toys you picked were the four Avatar Relics. These items belonged to Avatars past. Your own past lives," Pakku explained.

"Dai," my father said. "I haven't told you this because I thought you wouldn't understand, but, when you were five, you were _fire_ bending, earth bending _and_ water bending. You even told yourself you were the Avatar, even though you were."

"I _fire_ bended?" I asked in shock. I bended the element that took my mother away from me… and I don't even remember it.

"Dai, I've always known you were special ever since you were born," my father started but I cut him off.

"Wait… this sounds like a goodbye," I said.

"That's because it is," Bumi stated.

"You're coming with us to Air Temple Island so you can master all of the four elements," Pakku informed.

My jaw dropped. "W-what?" There was giddy yet sadness in my tone. I've always wanted to leave the Northern Water Tribe, so I can travel the world, but I also wanted to stay because I would miss my family.

"I'll miss you, Dai," my father said to me and I managed a smile.

My mind was racing and I was eager to pack and leave. "So," I said. "When are we leaving?"

My father went upstairs to his room after the party was over and I made my way to my room to pack. I pulled out a large light blue backpack and stuffed as much clothing as possible into the backpack. I was about to change, then I heard a knock on my door. As I opened the door, I noticed it was my father, he was holding a large rectangular box out towards me and I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What's this?" I asked.

"These were your mother's clothes, she wore them when she fought off the Fire Nation. Take it and pack it with your things."

My father put the box in my arms and he smiled at me, his eyes were sorrow from the memory of the day I lost my mother to the Fire Nation.

"These are the clothes she wore when she fought the fire benders off?" I asked.

My father nodded. "A hours later… she passed away. It's safe to say she's in a better place now. Nobody will harm her."

I felt as if I was going to cry, the memories of my mother were fading each day, now that I actually have something from her, it makes all of the memories clear as day.

"You look just like your mother," my father told me.

I smiled and looked down at the box in my arms. "I'm going to… to change."

My father nodded and I when he was gone, I locked my door, and opened the box. I pulled out the first thing I spotted, a purple-blue tunic-style long sleeved shirt. I stripped myself of my mother's wedding dress and I slipped on her warrior shirt. As I turned to my mirror, I noticed more of its features. It came tight around my wrist going up to half of my forearm and it came loose throughout my arms. It had a dark purple line going down each sleeve, reaching the part closest to my wrist, it also had a light purple circle in the middle of the line going down each sleeve. It fit me perfectly.

I pulled out white pants that reached close to my knee, I slipped it on, once again, a perfect fit. I knew that it'd be cold when I stepped out of the palace so I wrapped thick bandages around my legs coming close to my knee. I slipped on shin-high blue fur boots and started digging through my mother's box. Something shiny had caught my eye, it was my mother's betrothal necklace. It had the water tribe insignia of a crescent moon with three horizontal waves streaming out of it. I held it in the palm of my hand for a moment until I decided to put it on.

"Dai!"

The sudden burst of the sound of my name made me jump, I made sure the necklace was on correctly and opened the door to my room. It was my brother.

"Leno?" I asked. "What's wrong."

"I hate you_ so _much right now," he said sarcastically.

"What do you mean?"

"You're the _Avatar_! Do you know how _amazing_ that is?"

"Um… I don't think so." I then thought of what my father had told me. That when I was five, I water bended, fire bended, and earth bended. "Leno, I have a question…"

"Okay, what is it?" he asked.

"Is it true… that I bended three elements when I was little?"

"True? I _saw_ you! You saw water benders running around, training for battle. You copied there moves and _whipped_ me with your water bender. You ran after me pretending I was part of the Fire Nation."

"_I_ did all of that? I don't even remember!"

"Well ofcourse you don't, you were _five_." Leno added.

"But what if what you saw me do was an illusion? What if the White Lotus are wrong?"

"Wrong? I _saw_ you bend three elements. I'm pretty sure you're the Avatar. Besides, you've always been good at water bending, you're even better than Master Talu."

"_Better_? He never trained me," I said.

"But you observed his techniques."

I couldn't say anything at this point. I had watched Master Talu water bend and teach the future warriors of this tribe to master water. I couldn't deny that. Sure, being the Avatar has its pros, but it also comes with its cons.

"Princess Dai," A guard coming from behind Leno said. "Your father and the White Lotus are waiting for you."

"Tell my father I'll be down in a minute," I said and turned around to grab my things. The guard left and Leno came in to help me get my belongings.

"Damn!" Leno grunted at the heaviness in my backpack. "How much do you have in here?"

"Hmm… probably a few months. Also some water tribe money that I can exchange for the money they use at Republic City," I said. I opened my suitcase and shoved more of my clothes in there, not bothering to fold them since I was in a hurry. Then I grabbed my other backpack that I filled with clothes and flung it over my shoulder. I also put the clothes that were in my mother's box into my suitcase. Leno and I started walking down the stairs with my belongings and out of the palace, we both stopped right when the guards closed the doors behind us. Right outside of my palace was a huge sky bison.

"_What_ is that?" Leno exclaimed.

I smiled at the huge sky bison, I don't know why but I felt as if I knew the animal. "_Whoa! _It's _huge!_" I ran up to it, put my suitcase down on the ground and started petting its face. "It's so _soft_!" Leno came behind me, grabbed my suitcase and gave all my belongings to a guard so he can put them on the sky bison's huge saddle and then I heard my father laugh.

"I guess you've met Appa," My father said. I turned to him and his eyes were locked on my neck, the betrothal necklace. "You mother's necklace…"

"Yes, isn't it beautiful?" I said.

My father nodded and grabbed my chin with his index finger and thumb. "You look so much like your mother."

"I've been told," I said, agreeing with him.

"Your mother would be so proud. If she could just see you now." My father let go of my chin and grabbed my wrists, lifting them up a bit. "You're a strong and beautiful young lady. Remember what your mother told you before she… she was taken away from us? When the going gets tough…"

I nodded and spoke aloud the words she'd told me. "The tough gets going. Yeah, I remember."

My father smiled at me. "Never give up, Dai. No matter how bad things get."

I nodded and hugged my father. He hugged me tight then when he let go, I saw tears in his eyes. I didn't want to cry, but from the amount of tears streaming his cheeks, I could tell I was going to be gone for a long while.

"Don't give the White Lotus a hard time, okay?" My father asked me. I nodded. As I turned around, I was surrounded by two strong pair of arms. My brother's.

"Leno…" I managed, I could barely breathe, this type of hug was his most famous one, the bear hug. "You're…hurting… me." Leno put me down and I gasped for air. "Um…ow!"

Leno laughed and put his hands in his pockets. "Hmm… Princess Dai to _Avatar _Dai. Princess Dai, the _Avatar_! My sister. Now _that's_ amazing!"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Sure, I guess." I playfully punched Leno's arm and climbed onto Appa's saddle. My belongings were there as well as the three members of the White Lotus. I looked down at my father and brother.

"Bye, Dai!" My father called. "I'll miss you!"

"I'll miss you, too, Dad!" I exclaimed. My father's cheeks were streamed with tears again. _Dad_. I haven't called him that since I could remember.

"See you in the history books, Dai!" My brother called.

I chuckled a bit and waved goodbye. Then it hit me. "Wait! Nayta! Where's Nayta?"

"Don't worry, Dai. We sent Nayta on a cargo ship so she'll be at Air Temple Island with you."

I sighed in relief. I can't believe I almost forgot my best friend.

Iroh was on Appa's head and grabbed the reins. "Yip yip!" Appa gave a low groan and took off, I almost fell backwards if it wasn't for my stable balance. As I looked back at my home, things were racing through my mind, no more pampering, no more guards that tell you what to do, but best of all, no more being treated like a helpless child.

"What if it's a mistake?" I asked Pakku.

"What do you mean?" His tone was concerned.

"About me being the _Avatar_."

"Oh, and don't worry. Every Avatar goes through this stage in their life, don't be nervous."

"I'm suppose to learn all the four elements and keep the world in balance, right?" I asked.

Pakku nodded. "There are now two Avatars, which will make the world even more in balance."

I shrugged and managed a nod. "I guess… two is better than one."

* * *

**Please Review!  
****Note: I will not post any more chapters unless I get a certain amount of reviews [:**


	3. Welcome to Air Temple Island

**Please Review! **

**[The amount of chapters I'll post depends on how many reviews I receive.]**

* * *

**Dai's POV **

It's been hours since I actually stepped foot on the ground and my ears were popping no thanks to the altitude. I managed an hour or so of sleep then woke up to something that felt like an earth quake, my eyes fluttered open with frightened concern.

"_Where_ are…" I started but stopped myself when I saw the beautiful view. We were flying right next to a statue of somebody that was familiar to me. _Aang?_ It looked like the statue was made when he was around thirteen years old or so.

"That's Aang's statue," Bumi said to me.

"It's amazing!" I looked around and saw a whole city. Away from the city was a huge island. I was gawking at everything and pointing at it like a little kid in a toy store. "Look at that huge tower! Ooh! I wanna dive off of that cliff! And surf those waves! And…"

"Calm down," Iroh said with a chuckle. "We sense that you're _very_ excited, but your duties go first."

I let out a quiet groan and shrugged. "Alright."

Appa landed in the middle of a giant Yin Yang sign on the floor. I slung my backpack over my shoulders, grabbed my two suitcases, but Iroh insisted on taking the suitcases for me. Bumi, Pakku and Iroh were walking beside me, then, an Air Acolyte took the suitcases from Iroh, she grabbed my backpack and took them into a building that looked like an air nomad-style motel.

"In there is where you'll have breakfast, lunch and dinner," Pakku said and pointed to a smaller building.

"Known as the Dining Hall," Bumi simplified.

"Hold on," Iroh said and stopped Pakku and Bumi from speaking. "We can give her a tour of the place _after_ she's settled down. She _is_ going to be here for a while."

"Oh yes, ofcourse. My apologies," Pakku said to me.

I smiled. "It's alright."

"So," Bumi said. "What do you think of Air Temple Island already?"

"It looks _amazing_ and beautiful and breath-taking! It's the most astonishing place I've ever seen! It looks like it was made in a dream!" I exclaimed.

"Most people don't describe it like you do," Pakku said. "They describe it as peaceful and a place to get to know your spiritual self."

I chuckled. "That's because they're not going to do things I'm planning to."

"Remember," Iroh added. "Your duty's and responsibilities come first."

"So I'm going to train until my arms fall off?" I asked.

Bumi laughed. "No, ofcourse not, silly! You're just going to train until you can't take anymore of it."

"You're polluting Dai's mind, Bumi. Dai, you're going to train for four days a week, meditate two days a week, and have your own day to do whatever you please one day a week," Pakku explained.

"_One_?" I asked then shrugged. "Atleast it's something."

We walked along a random side of the island until a female Air Acolyte stopped us and offered to take me to my dormitories.

"Sure," Iroh answered and I followed the Air Acolyte to the female dormitories. Song was middle aged woman with light brown hair, fairly light skin and green eyes. She must've been from the Earth Kingdom. As soon as I walked in, I felt a wave of peace fly through me.

"My name's Song," the female Air Acolyte said to me.

"I'm Dai, pleased to meet you."

"You're going to love Air Temple Island as much as anybody has, Dai. We all know you're the Avatar, if you were wondering."

"I'm still a little stuck on there being _two_ Avatars instead of one."

"Simple, Aang was in suspended animation for a hundred years, the Spirits didn't know if anybody would ever find him, so they made _you_ out of a part of Aang's soul."

"Aang's _sou__l_?"

Song slid open a door, it was a small bedroom, there was a two twin beds, two dressers, two desks and two wooden chairs with an orange cushion on it. There was a window that I obviously couldn't fit through, but it had a far view of a weird looking contraption.

"Those are the air bending gates," Song said as she noticed me looking out to them.

"What're they for?" I asked.

"It's used primarily to teach air bending pupils of the bending art's fundamental principles. The gates are initiated by a gust of air, and the pupils maneuver their way through the gates by employing circular movements," Song explained.

"Is that what I'm going to use when I train to master air?"

"Yes, but that won't be for a few years."

I examined the gates and noticed that a leaf was being carried by the wind and through the entrances of the gates and I looked at Song. "So, you have to be like a leaf? Just let the wind carry you? Move like the leaf?"

"Wow, you weren't even here for a whole day and you already figured out how to move with that contraption."

"Have you ever gone into the air bending gates?" I asked.

"Yes, but unfortunately, I am not an air bender. Nor the other Air Acolytes on the island. Aang is the only one."

"Was it hard? To go through the gates?"

"I'm not going to lie, yes, it was _very_ hard. That's because most people don't let themselves be free. Air bending is about letting your spirit be free, not tensed up."

"That sounds… not like me."

"Don't worry," Song said. "You'll get it."

"How long do you think it will take until I actually go into that?"

"Twelve years or so."

"_Twelve?"_

"It takes years for the Avatar to master one element. But don't you worry, Avatar Roku was twenty eight before he officially mastered everything there is to know about being the Avatar."

"I just hope I don't mess this up…" I said with pitty.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… I'm impatient, sometimes when I fail at something, I don't want to go back to it because of I'm afraid I won't do it right."

"You're afraid of failure. Like any other human being in this world. I sense that you're afraid of something else, too."

I nodded and sat on one of the twin beds. "Fire bending. My mother was the only female warrior in the entire North Pole, she took down a fleet of fire nation ships with the help of some other water benders. Little did we know that it would cost us her life."

"What happened to her?" Song asked.

"Two of the fire nation ships managed to reach our wall and invaded our tribe. They burned down houses and a small amount of people were killed. More than half were injured. The fire benders were looking for somebody, I don't remember who it was at the time. But my mother knew. She told me to stay inside the palace. But I couldn't stand to watch her fight like that and get hurt. My brother came and forced me into my room. And… I heard her scream. I ran for my mother, the guards tried to stop me but I was to quick, in my opinion I was too slow. When I got there… my father was holding my mother, he was crying. My mother was still conscious but in so much pain. She had a spear in her stomach and her arms were burned severely. I ran to her and grabbed her hand, trying not to hurt her, she told me to go back inside, but I refused. She kissed my forehead and told me to be never forget what I'm fighting for," I explained and felt teary-eyed. "Those were the last few words she said before she... 'left'."

"They were looking for you... weren't they?" Song asked.

"Yes." I sighed. "It's okay. I promised myself that day that I wouldn't let anything like that happen to anyone ever again. Seeing my mother suffer was… excruciating. It broke me. It's _my_ fault my mother and those people died. It's my fault I wasn't there to help."

"How old were you?" Song asked.

"Ten. A ten year old little girl watched her mother die."

"How do you expect a nine year old Avatar to save people when she's too afraid of what'll happen next?"

"I...don't know. All I know is that I should've healed her. I should've helped those people."

"You were a little girl," Song said

"I still should've done something."

"Well, now you have the opportunity to make a difference."

I stood up and face the window, touching my mother's betrothal necklace. "I wasn't there to help when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm going to make a difference this time."


	4. The Encounter

**Answer to UltimateLoveStorys:** Dai was 8 when Aang defeated the Fire Lord [or The Phoenix King] and brought peace back to the world. Aang was 12 at the time so they're five years a part. Aang's 21 right now.

**I will still need atleast 4 more reviews until I post chapter 5! So please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

* * *

**Dai's POV**

After I had unpacked my things, Song led me to the Dining Hall where I'd eat with the White Lotus. Song went away with the other Air Acolytes and I sat on a cushion on the floor next to Iroh.

"How do you like Air Temple Island so far?" Iroh asked me.

"I absolutely _love_ it!" I exclaimed. A couple Air Acolytes put soup-filled bowls on the table infront of us and we immediately dug in.

"So," I said after my first swallow. "I'm going to master _water_ first, right?"

"Haven't you already mastered water?" Pakku asked.

"Yes, but I need help on how to position myself. My technique is a little sloppy," I answered.

"I'll teach you the techniques tomorrow and if you've mastered that, we'll move on to earth," Pakku said.

"And after you master Earth," Bumi added. "We'll move on to Fire."

"But… who's going to teach me Air?" I asked.

"None other than the Avatar," Iroh said.

"What? I can't teach myself." I shook my head and blushed at my stupidity, he was talking about the _other_ Avatar. "Oh, _Aang_!"

"He'll be arriving tomorrow with Team Avatar," Bumi told me.

I felt giddy and filled with excitement, I get to see _Aang!_ _Wait,_ I thought to myself, _Isn't he in a 'close relationship' with Katara?_ I felt stupid for even thinking about being with him. I must've shown how I felt all over my face because Iroh looked at me with a frown.

"What's wrong, Dai? Do you not want to see The Avatar?" Iroh asked.

"Oh, I do. It's just that…" I started but stopped myself. "Nevermind." I ate as quickly as possible and when I was finished, I went to my dormitory. The sun was going down, some Air Acolytes were watching me as I ran into the dormitory but I didn't care. As I was walking to the women's dormitories, I had my fists clenched the whole way there. I don't know why but there was something in the pit of my stomach that felt utter, passionate _hate_ for Katara. I pushed that feeling aside as I entered my dormitory, collapsed on my bed, and screamed into my pillow. The scream was mixed between excitement for tomorrow and utter jealousy. After I was done screaming, I took off my boots and tucked them under my bed, leaving me in my bandage-wrapped legs.

"_Why_ am I feeling like this?" I asked myself silently. I felt like throwing everything across the room and shattering it all. "Calm down, Dai. Just… calm down." I exhaled deeply and shook my head. My jealousy was getting the better of me. "I just need to…" I started but stopped as I looked outside of my octagon-shaped window. It was dark and the wind was strong. "…Go for a walk…" I didn't bother putting on my boots, I just made my way outside. I checked the perimeter, no one in sight. Just to be sure, I silently walked behind a big fountain that was sculpted into Unagi.

"Where are you, air bending gates?" I asked myself very silently. I looked around the perimeter again and this time I wasn't silent, I ran. I had no idea where I was running, but I felt as if I was getting close. My hope of getting to the air bending gates was ruined when I spotted Air Acolytes walking not so far from me, thank the Spirits that their backs were facing me. Unfortunately, I made too much noise, I ducked behind a wall and I could hear the Air Acolytes' feet shuffling, they obviously heard all the noise I was making. But thankfully, they began walking away.

"Where're you going?"

I turned my head and squealed. "What the_ Hell _are you…" I started a little bit too loud and the guy that scared the living Hell out of me covered my mouth with his hands.

"Shh shh!" he shushed.

Unwillingly, I licked his hand. He staggered back and I water bended the water inside of a nearby plant around my hand.

"That was _gross_!" He exclaimed silently.

That's when I heard the Air Acolytes' feet shuffling getting closer. "Dammit!"

"Come with me," the stranger that I'd licked said and grabbed my wrist, urging me to a rock wall and earth bending a giant hole in it. The water that was around my hands fell to the ground and he urged me inside, I stumbled inside of it, and he did, too. He earth bended the rock so the opening of the man-made cave was no longer open. We were in pure darkness. Then, the top of the cave opened up in a big hole, once again his handy work.

"You're an _earth_ bender," I said.

"Yeah. Sorry to scare you back there, I work around here and was wandering around when I saw you trying to sneak to somewhere."

"It's okay, and sorry for licking for your hand."

He chuckled and for some reason, it sounded familiar. "It's okay."

I scratched my head and when I looked at him, he was taking a moment to look at me, not just my eyes, every part of me, my hair, my clothes… everything.

"You don't look like you're around here," he said.

"No, I'm not. I'm from the Northern Water Tribe. My name's Dai," I introduced myself and extended a hand to shake.

"My name's Haru." He shook my hand and squinted at my eyes. "Are you _sure_ you're a water bender?"

"Yes. I'm sure. Why?"

"Your eyes… aren't water benders' eyes blue?"

"Yeah."

"And their hair… dark brown, right?"

"Why're you asking all of that?" I asked.

"Because you have black hair and gray eyes. That doesn't look like a water bender, and _trust_ me, I've seen one before. Well, two. They had blue eyes and brown hair."

"All the water benders have brown hair and blue eyes," I said.

"But… _you_ don't…"

I examined Haru, he had long light brown hair reaching his shoulders, a matching mustache and had a green bandana from the Earth Kingdom around his forehead. He was wearing a yellow shirt that resembled the Air Acolytes but it was smeared with a bit of dirt.

I sighed. "Do you even know who I am?"

"Dai… right?"

"I'm the Avatar…"

"_What_?" Haru asked in disbelief. "But… the only Avatar is Aang, right?"

I shook my head. "That's what _I_ thought… but… the White Lotus explained to me what the Spirits did."

"What did they do?"

"You already know that Aang was stuck in that ice berg for a hundred years, right? The spirits thought that he'd never be found so they… 'took a small part of Aang's soul and made me.'"

"Are you serious?" Haru asked.

I shrugged. "That's what the White Lotus said. And my father says that he saw me bended three elements when I was little."

"Do you even remember that?"

"Not at all…"

"Must be tough on you… leaving your home to stay here for a decade or so."

I buried my face in my hands and shook my head. "You're not making this any better, you know."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's okay…" I said and looked up at the hole he made. "Haru… _how_ do you get out of here?"

"Oh… hold on."

Haru got up and got into his stance, he balled his hands up into fists and thrusted them forward, he then tilted his fists down, causing the rock to follow the movement of his fists.

"Whoah, you gotta teach me that when I learn earth bending," I said to Haru and got up, making my way out.

"Ofcourse." Haru was walking next to me and I turned my head, seeing the air bending gates.

"There!" I exclaimed softly, pointing to what I was looking for.

"The air bending gates?" Haru asked.

I immediately took off running toward the gates and in a matter of seconds, I was there. Haru was breathlessly by my side and I gawked at the contraption.

"Whoa…" I gawked.

"Eh, you get used to it."

I chuckled at Haru and walked around the huge thing. It was so tempting, I wanted to try it out already. I turned to Haru and gestured towards the air bending gates.

"You wouldn't know anybody that air bends… do you?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Nah, the only person I know that air bends is Aang. But you're the Avatar, aren't you? So… you have the ability to air bend."

"I don't know how, though."

"Think like an air bender. You were made from a part of Aang's soul, right? So, air bending's in your blood."

"It's like you know more about me than I do, Haru," I said.

He shrugged and I shook my head at my stupidity. I got in a stance that felt like it resembled an air bender's and took in a deep breath, I released it and thrusted my hand forward with my palm open. Nothing. Not even a puff of wind.

"Well… maybe if I try again," I said and tried the stance and technique again. Still nothing. I tried it a few more times, the results were the same. "Dammit!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Dai. If you don't get it the first few tries, you'll get it another time," Haru said. All of a sudden, there was a sound of a low-pitched bell and Haru stood up. "That's my call. I have to go. If you need any help on anything, I'll be at the garden."

"Garden?" I asked.

"I plant the fruits and vegetables along with the others."

"Oh, okay. Good bye, Haru."

"Good bye, Dai. It was a pleasure to meet you... _p__rincess_." Haru took off behind the men's dormitories before I could ask him how he knew I was a princess but it was too late. I was left alone with the air bending gates.

"Since I can't bend you," I quietly said to myself. "I'll go through you without the wind." I stepped into the air bending gates and walked along the openings of the gates. I was like that for atleast a few hours until I collapsed on the floor of the gates. I dozed off into a heavy sleep right there in plain sight.

**The next morning**

The sun had come up and I was being warmed up by it head to toe. I curled up into a ball and then stretched all of my limbs and muscles. I got up and arched my back, feeling it crack. I heard somebody's footsteps behind me, as soon as I was about to turn around, I felt an unbelievably strong gust of air all over me, then the gates started spinning. I was panicking at this point and moved in circles as I tried to find a way out. I hurled myself out of the gates and rolled over on my back, I was panting and my heart was racing. Somebody was hunched over my face and I screamed then covered my mouth with my hands. I rolled over to my stomach and got up, going into my fighting stance and as I got a good look at the person that had scared me senseless, I loosened my fighting stance but didn't get rid of it.

"Whoa! Calm down!" the man exclaimed with a laugh. He was familiar, so _very_ familiar. His head was shaven completely, he had a blue arrow tattoo on his forehead, he was wearing clothing similar to the Air Acolytes and those big gray eyes were mesmerizing.

"You scared the _Hell_ out of me! What the fuck did you _do_?" I exclaimed and pointed to the air bending gates.

"Hold on," another voice said, the girl was wearing earth kingdom clothes, she had black hair, fairly light skin and very light emerald green eyes. I had a feeling she was blind. "Twinkle toes, did you scare _another_ girl?"

_Twinkle toes?_ I thought to myself. That name was familiar as well. It can't be him...can it?My insides did flips and cheered in approval. My heart started racing and I felt weak in my knees. I thought my knees would buckle in any second.

_It's Aang!_

* * *

**Once again: I will not post any more chapters until I have a total of 10 reviews.**_  
_

**So please R-E-V-I-E-W! [: **

**[I just love feedback from the audience!]**


	5. One Touch

**PLEASE READ: I was in a good mood && decided to post chapter 5 without 10 reviews. **

**But I still need R-E-V-I-E-W-S so I can post more chapters. **

**R-E-V-I-E-W! PLEASE! I need 5 more reviews! [I currently have 9]**

* * *

I kept my cool in the outside but in the inside I was jumping off the walls and doing all kinds of flips.

"You're an _air_ bender?" I asked. _Well obviously_, I thought to myself. _He has the tattoos of an air bender_.

"Yep. And an earth bender, water bender _and_ fire bender," Aang answered.

"Twinkle toes, stop with the bragging," the girl said. "She looks like she can kick your ass!" She lifted her head a bit but she wouldn't make eye contact. "Oh, she's really pretty!"

"Toph," Aang said. "You're blind, how can you _see_ her, besides with your feet?"

_Her feet? What the Hell am I listening to?_ "Feet?" I asked.

"Toph was born blind, she's trained herself to have like this other sense to see but with her _feet_."

"Didn't I already explain it to you, Twinkle Toes? I'm… what you call 'upgrading' my vision through my feet. I can 'see' people's features now," Toph said.

"Nice," I said. "That's pretty cool."

"You're not from around here, are you?" Toph asked.

"No. I'm from the Northern Water Tribe."

"You look like royalty," Aang said.

"Aang!" Toph exclaimed and elbowed him hard on the side of his ribs. "Stop flirting!"

Aang brought a hand up to his bald head and pretended to scratch it. His cheeks were pink. "I was just complementing on her clothes."

"Well, yeah, Twinkle Toe's right. You _do_ look like royalty," Toph said.

"I am. Princess Dai from the Northern Water Tribe," I told Toph.

"So what's a pretty girl like you doing at a place like this?"

"_Hey_!" Aang exclaimed. "'_This_' was built by _me_ and '_this'_ isn't a horrible place to stay at."

"What I meant by _that_, Slug-For-Brains," Toph said to Aang. "Was… why is she here when she should be at her home. I mean… princesses stay at there home, right?"

"I was called here by the White Lotus because I'm…" I started but cut off by Iroh.

"Children!" Iroh exclaimed and hugged Toph and Aang. I swear that Iroh was about to squeeze the life out of those two. "How _nice_ to see you again!"

"Nice to see you, too, General Iroh," Aang managed through a gasp.

"You're…hurting…me!" Toph exclaimed and Iroh let go of both of them. Toph was breathless, and so was Aang, but I got a real kick from watching Toph. I covered my mouth so I wouldn't laugh and Aang looked at me funny.

"How would _you_ like it if you were hugged like that?" Aang asked in a rather silly tone.

"Um… I'd probably die," I said and insisted on not laughing.

"Children, _everybody_ will get my famous bear hug sooner or later," Iroh said and laughed. "But right now, it's time for breakfast!"

"I'm _starving_!" Aang exclaimed and walked next to Iroh, they started talking about how Air Temple Island's been doing, how are the Air Acolytes and if there have been any problems. It was just me and Toph walking beside each other.

"You don't look like a water bender," Toph said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I _mean_ your eyes are gray and your hair is black. What kind of water bender has black hair and gray eyes?" I was surprised she could see those kinds of features on me

"…Me."

"What color eyes were your parents'?"

"Blue."

"Siblings?"

"Blue."

"That's weird… Twinkle Toes has black hair and gray eyes, too," Toph said.

"But he's… bald."

"When his hair grows, it's black. He has gray eyes, the same shade as yours."

Could it be that since Aang and I literally share a soul… that I could've been born with his features?

"Oh, I don't know. A coincidence?" I said.

"You keep staring at Twinkle Toes."

"I am?" I asked and blushed a bit. I actually didn't notice.

"Katara and Aang are in a fight, you know."

"_What?_" I asked in shock, but in the inside, I was throwing a huge party with a life-size piñata of Katara and tiny little me's were striking the piñata with all our might. I couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Why're you smiling?" Toph asked.

"Oh… I just… remembered something."

"You're lying. I can feel it."

I shrugged and by then, we were in the Dining Hall. The tables were filled with Air Acolytes except for one table, a man and a woman in water nation clothing. They must be from my sister tribe, the Southern Water Tribe. Toph sat next to the woman with the water tribe clothing, I sat at the edge of the table and Aang sat infront of the water tribe man, which was repeatedly looking at me. The Air Acolytes brought us all kinds of foods and drinks.

As I looked up, I noticed that Iroh was wiggling a finger at me. I went over to him and he cupped a hand over mouth and moved himself close to my ear.

"Don't tell Aang that you're the Avatar yet. I want it to be a surprise," Iroh said. I nodded, without questioning, even though I did want to ask why, and went back to where I was sitting. There was an awkward silence throughout Team Avatar and I just couldn't take it.

"Where're you two from?" I asked the men and woman in water nation clothing.

"We're from the Southern Water Tribe," The woman said. She had long brown hair and bright blue eyes. So stunning, I felt jealous. That's when I knew she was Katara.

"Ah, my sister tribe," I said bowed.

"_You're_ from the Northern Water Tribe?" The man, none other than Sokka, asked.

"Yep," I said and took a bite from my bread roll.

"Have you ever heard of a girl named Princess Yue?" Sokka asked.

I nodded. "She's my cousin. The _moon_ spirit. Isn't that cool? The moon spirit is my cousin."

"But… you don't look like you're from the water tribe," Katara said.

_Here we go again_, I thought to myself. "I get that a lot."

"Wait… are you a princess?" Sokka asked.

I nodded. "Princes Dai at your service."

"That's pretty cool. How is it?" Katara asked.

"How's what?" I said, a bit confused, and finished off my bread roll.

"Being a princess, ofcourse."

I shook my head. "You're pampered twenty-four-seven. You can never go anywhere without a chaperone. It's like living in a cage."

"I can tell you don't like being a princess," Toph said.

"I mean… being a princess has its pros. You get anything you want, all the clothes you want, anything and everything if possible," I explained.

"So, what did you want?" Sokka asked.

"I got a few clothes here and there but what I really wanted was an animal guide," I said.

"Did you get it?" Aang asked.

I nodded. "She's a mix between an arctic fox and a polar bear."

"Did you catch her by yourself?" Katara asked.

"Yes. It was pretty hard. She was still a cub at the time and her mother wouldn't let her go. So I waited a few weeks and _finally_ caught her," I said, thinking about my Nayta, probably still in a cargo ship not even close to AirTempleIsland. My poor Nayta.

"Where is she?" Toph asked. "I wanna ride her!"

"But, Toph…" Sokka said. "You're blind."

"That's what makes it _fun!_" Toph added.

We all chuckled and as soon as Katara and Aang's eyes met, they looked down at their plates of food. At first I was jealous of Katara, she's stunningly beautiful and I can understand why Aang wanted to be with her. But what I didn't get was why they were in a fight.

"So… _Sokka_," I said, noticing the awkward silence washing over the group again. "Where'd you get that sword?"

"I made it. Master Piandao taught me the ways of sword combat," Sokka answered.

"Pretty cool."

Sokka nodded and after a while, Team Avatar and I were all finished with our breakfast and we were about to exit the Dining Hall. But Iroh stopped us.

"Wait! Avatar Aang… may I speak to you and Dai for a second?" Iroh asked.

"Ofcourse," Aang and I said at the same time. The rest of Team Avatar went over to their dormitories and Iroh, Aang, and I walked around AirTempleIsland. Iroh wouldn't say anything, it was just an awkward silence until we got to the giant Yin Yang sign that was in the middle of training facility. I noticed that Iroh made us stop right on the Yin Yang sign on the floor, Aang was on the white part, and I was on the black.

"Aang," Iroh said, turning to us. "Do you feel as if you know Dai?"

Aang looked at me, examined everything about me and shook his head at Iroh. "Not a lot, but I feel like I know her."

_That's because I'm a part of your soul!_ I thought to myself.

"Dai, do _you_ feel as if you know Aang?" Iroh asked me.

"He came to my water tribe when I was a child. I didn't see him but yes he looks familiar."

"You two have _never_ seen each other but yet… you feel as if you know one another, am I correct?" Iroh asked both of us and we both nodded. "Avatar Aang, has anybody ever told you that the Spirits made somebody else through your soul?"

"A lot of times. By the Fire Sages, White Lotus… everybody," Aang said.

"That's because it's true. And _Dai_ is a part of _you_."

Aang looked at me with his eyes wide open. "Are you _serious?_"

"As serious as a heart attack," Iroh said. He stepped away from the Yin Yang sign and as soon as me and Aang were going to follow, Iroh put a hand infront of him. "No, stay."

"Why?" Aang and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and I swear that Aang smiled a bit.

"Aang, bend your native element with your palm facing Dai," Iroh said and Aang did so, Aang was facing me, his palm was, too. There was a ball of air on his palm and I guess I had to do the same thing but with water.

"Dai, now _you_ bend your native element and place _your_ palm on Aang's," Iroh instructed. I did so and grabbed water from thin air. I bended the water so it looked like a small blob, I placed my palm on Aang's and felt all kinds of vibrations and shivers going up my arm and throughout my body.

"Do you feel the energy between you two?" Iroh asked. Aang and I both nodded.

"Both of you have the same energy, same life span, same soul," Iroh started. "The both of you will work together to keep the world in balance and in peace. The Spirits made Dai for a reason, not just because Avatar Aang wasn't there to help the world, but because they knew they would need you, Dai."

I looked at Aang and found that he was _smiling_ at me. Not just an ordinary smile, but a smile that could make your heart melt and make you go insane. I smiled back at Aang, his big gray eyes filled with wonder and I looked at Iroh. "Because two is better than one."

* * *

** Please R-E-V-I-E-W!**

**If I get a total of 14-15 REVIEWS I will post chapter 6 A.S.A.P!**

**Y U NO REVIEW MY STORY!?**


	6. Cheated and Played

**Answer to UltimateLoveStorys: Dai 16, Aang 21(or 121), Sokka 24, Katara 23, Toph 21, Zuko 25  
**

**Please review my story ! [:**

**I will need to reach 25 REVIEWS in order to post chapter 7 [:**

**R-E-V-I-E-W so I can post chapter 7 :]**

* * *

The sound of a ship's horn made me run towards the beach of Air Temple Island from all of my giddy. I knew what this meant. _Nayta is finally here!_ Team Avatar, including Aang, were by my side wondering what I was so excited about. All of a sudden, there was a loud _yelp_ coming from the ship… Nayta!

"She's coming!" I exclaimed and hopped up and down with joy. "_Finally!_"

Then, the people in the ship were blowing whistles and getting panicky. _Nayta escaped from the cargo._ She ran across the ship's deck and dove into the water. She swam towards me and I ran towards the shore so I could greet Nayta. When she was finally at shore, she didn't bother to shake herself dry, she just jumped right on me and licked me all over. Aang was chuckling, Katara and Sokka were staring in awe and Toph was wide-eyed.

"Okay, Nayta. I miss you, too, girl! _Cease!_" I exclaimed, Nayta stopped licking me and sat down, her breathing came in pants. She was overly excited that she could see me and I was the same. I wiped off Nayta's slobber from me and wrapped my arms around Nayta's furry neck. I could feel her cuddling her head on mine and stroking it on my shoulders.

"I missed you, too, Nayta," I said softly and petted her giant neck. I hopped onto her back and Nayta stood up. Now all of Team Avatar stood in awe.

"Hop on," I said to Team Avatar.

"Are you sure that your giant _fluff_ monster can carry all of us?" Sokka said.

"I'm sure. Nayta's pretty strong."

The first to get on was Aang, then Toph, then Katara and _finally_ Sokka. I petted Nayta's head and called out, "Nayta, yip yip!" She took off without hesitation and I heard Sokka screaming in the back. Katara was also as scared as her brother but Toph and Aang were enjoying the ride. Especially Aang, the weird thing was... that he was holding my waist. I mean, ofcourse he has to hold on to me so he wouldn't fall off Nayta's long saddle but he was puling me closer to him. Nayta leaped edge to edge of the cliff, didn't even bother taking the walkway. She finally came upon the front of the dormitories and lied down on her belly. We all got off her and Sokka was feeling dizzy.

"I could have _died!_" Sokka exclaimed and we all laughed.

"And then after you'd die, we'd feed you to Nayta, won't he be _yummy_?" I said sarcastically at first to Sokka but then to Nayta and petted her big furry head.

"You're evil," Sokka said and shook his head with a playful smile.

I chuckled, and at the same time, so did Aang. We both looked at each other and I turned away, I swear that my cheeks were red. I could feel a sense of jealousy streaming off of Katara.

The rest of the day was spent relaxing, even though I was suppose to be working on my water bending techniques with Pakku, I was fooling around with Nayta. I was chasing her around and then when I got tired, I stopped to take a breather but Nayta started chasing _me._ I tried to stop her but she was all up for taking me down. Nayta was trying to jump on me, but I dodged every which way I could. All of a sudden, Nayta was rolled over by a strong gust of wind, I turned around and ran towards her.

"Nayta!" I exclaimed and grabbed her big head. "You okay, girl?"

I turned my head and noticed that Aang was running to my side. He kneeled down next to me and petted Nayta's head.

"Sorry, Nayta," Aang said to her and then turned to me. "Sokka told me to hit him with my best shot and when I shot at him he moved out the way and I accidentally hit Nayta."

"It's okay, it was just _wind_," I said to Aang. Nayta slowly rolled over to her side so she'd be facing me and just kept staring at us.

"If it hit you, you'd probably fly straight through the wall of the dormitories," Aang said.

"And you wanted to _hit Sokka with it_!?"

Aang raised his arms up as if saying, _I didn't do anything! _"_He_ _told_ me to go at him! _I_ would've said no but he insisted."

"You're going to end up hurting somebody or yourself," I nagged. _Oh great, _I said to myself, I'm sounding like my father.

"I could've _hurt_ you, that would be worse than hurting anybody else," Aang said in a concerned tone and looked at me with big gray eyes. His cheeks were turning red but he was fighting the urge to blush. Ofcourse I blushed a little bit and when I turned my head towards Nayta, her eyes closed, just taking a little nap, I noticed that Aang was still staring at me.

"Why're you staring at me like that?" I asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh... I was staring?" Aang stuttered, his tone was a mix between a goofy and playful one.

Aang turned his head to look at Nayta, his cheeks were _red_. I couldn't help but smile and shake my head and I was wondering if that Yin Yang thing brought us closer. Or if it was just a test.

Aang turned to me and he raised an eyebrow. "Your eyes… they're gray. Aren't they supposed to be _blue_? And your hair? Isn't it suppose to be brown?"

_Here we go…again!_ I think it's the third time somebody had said that.

"I'm thinking it's because since I was made from _your_ soul, and _you_ have black hair and gray eyes, then…probably… I was born with your color eyes and you color of hair," I said.

"Hmm…" Aang shrugged and kept staring at my eyes. "But… your eyes are still lovely than mine." Aang's eye brows raised and he turned away a bit, his cheeks still red. I turned my head and saw a very jealous Katara. She turned around, hearing the sound of her name and that's when I saw Haru. She called out his name and ran towards him, they hugged… that's when I saw it… they _kissed_. Aang turned around but Katara was out of Haru's arms and off of his _lips_. He shook his head at Katara and turned to me.

"I knew it…" Aang said to me but looking at Nayta. "Fucking slut…"

I winced at the language and looked over at Katara. She was smiling and enjoying herself, I wasn't going to mention the hugging or kissing to Aang.

"It could mean anything," I told him.

"I saw that look on her face, it's that lovey-dovey look she _used_ to give me."

I sighed. "I'm sorry."

Aang shook his head and buried his face in his hands. "I knew it was all fake. Just so she can be with Haru. Ever since she met him…"

"It's okay, Aang," I tried to comfort and put a hand on his arm, he looked at it, and I quickly took it back, regretting ever doing that simple move. I did feel bad for him, I wanted to hug him, but it probably wasn't the right time. I also felt utter hatred for Katara, she broke Aang's heart practically right infront of him and she doesn't even care. She played him and tossed him aside as if he was an old toy.

"Honestly, Dai, I… don't care about Katara anymore. I stopped caring when Toph told me about Katara's little _affair _with Haru," Aang said.

"_Affair?_"

"Yeah, I did my... uh... '_research', _I found out it was all true. That's when I told Katara it was over between me and her."

"I'm so sorry."

Aang shook his head and looked at me, his eyes filled with pain and sorrow. "Don't be, it was just my mistake to go for a slut." Now I felt the same way he did, the same sorrow, the same pain. Was it because of us sharing a soul? I don't know… all I knew was that Aang needed somebody to talk to so badly, Katara used Aang, and I wanted to be that one person to take her place in Aang's heart.

* * *

**R-E-V-I-E-W [:**

**Sorry that Chapter 6 was short! My mind was off somewhere idk I'm really sorry for the delay and I didn't want to let you guys down so I just wrote the rest of it really fast. D: Hoped you liked it ? :3**

**I need to receive 8 more reviews so I can post chapter 7!**


	7. Welcome to Republic City

**Review and let me know if I should keep doing Dai's POV or just how I see it.**

**I don't know, I'm confused, so I need the readers to help me! [: Please && Thank You!**

**p.s. I made this chapter a bit longer because I've been lazy, I have a migraine from working on this the whole day, I had to go back five times to fix my mistakes. Ugh, what I wouldn't do for all of you! :3**

* * *

It's been a few days since Dai's had a time to actually relax, her and Pakku have been working on her water bending techniques. Team Avatar was back in Republic City, except for Aang, Sokka took over for him for a few days, or as long as Aang actually wants to stay here. Katara and Toph were staying at their home back in Republic City and Sukki was there with him. When Sukki arrived at Republic City, Toph was jealous and she wouldn't talk to anybody, but that doesn't include Katara.

Dai and Pakku were at the Training Center, where the giant Yin Yang sign was, practicing her water bending and techniques. Iroh, Bumi, and a few Air Acolytes were observing Dai. What Dai didn't know was that Aang was in the audience, in the front, actually. He was staring in awe as he watched her train in a form of battle. Dai was strong and had restraint but she took too much time in deciding where to strike. After Pakku's fifth time at striking Dai with his water bending, she got impatient with herself and threw her arms down to her sides.

"E_nough!"_ Dai cried and brought her arms up, her wrists pointing at the sky and the water that was spread all around her was then lifted high over her head and into a huge wave. She pushed her arms infront of her, palms facing Pakku, and just like that… he was knocked to the ground. Aang's eyes grew wide in awe, and Dai gawked at what she'd just done. Iroh and Bumi were mesmerized at Dai's power. But they weren't expecting anything less from the Avatar. Dai took a step forward so she could help Pakku up but turns out he could do just fine.

"Ah, so _now_ you decided to strike with power?" Pakku asked Dai as he brushed off his clothes.

"No… now I'm ready," Dai said in a firm voice.

Pakku smiled and this time… Dai wasn't going to be brought down. Aang and the rest of the audience was staring at Dai. Not Pakku. Pakku shot what seemed like ice daggers at Dai, she couldn't dodge all of them since they came in tens and twenties at her. She punched at the daggers and they instantly vanished at the touch of her powerful punch. The Air Acolytes were applauding at Dai's work, unfortunately, that got to her head and she accidentally deprived herself of her focuse and a few ice daggers cut her arms and sides below her ribs. Dai cried out in pain and ducked on the floor, her back facing Pakku, so the ice daggers wouldn't hit her face. A second later, the ice daggers stopped then Pakku and Aang ran to Dai's side.

"Dai!" Pakku exclaimed. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"It's not your fault," Dai said in a quivery voice from the pain. "I'm not mad. I was the one that wasn't focused. _I'm_ sorry."

Aang started to scoop Dai into his arms so he could pick her up but she gently pushed him away and tried to get up herself.

"It's okay, Aang. I'm fine. I just need to patch up," Dai said, but as soon as she got up, her sides began to throb. She winced and sat down on the floor.

"Nope," Dai said to herself. Aang scooped her up in his arms and he went into the women's dormitories with Song and another woman who looked older then her. Aang set Dai down on her bed and she winced at the feel of cloth on her bear wounds. Song lifted up Dai's shirt, only to reveal her ribs and below. Aang started to blush and cleared his throat once he saw what Song just did. Dai was gripping the side of the mattress, Song and the other woman were inspecting the wounds on her arms and sides then they nodded at each other.

"We'll be back with some water and we'll get you healed in no time!" the lady next to Song said. They both walked out of the room and it was just Dai and Aang. He kneeled over next to Dai's bedside, put his arms on the mattress, and his chin on his arms.

"You okay?" Aang asked.

"Yeah… just hurts."

"I saw you water bend at Pakku… with that giant wave."

"_You_ saw that? That was embarrassing, I lost my patience," Dai said. She tried moving her arms but a tiny movement of a muscle and they would hurt.

"You shouldn't stress yourself over bending, if you don't get it the first time, you'll get it another time," Aang explained. "Water is the element of change..."

Dai grinned at Aang. "I already got this lecture back in the Northern Water Tribe when I was little. But… thanks for reminding me."

"You're strong, Dai. You really are, I saw you battle with Pakku. Your whole training battle. If you're good like that with _water_ then I'm going to be scared for the person that has to teach you earth, fire and air."

"Well… Iroh told me that _you'd_ teach me air. You _are_ the only air bender."

Aang nodded. "True. And _yes_, I _will_ teach you the ways of air. _But…_ you have to learn the elements in order. No skipping."

"Ofcourse, Sifu Aang."

Aang gave a smile and looked at Dai's wounds, they were bleeding and her bed sheets were being stained by her blood. Just then, Song and the woman that was going to heal me kneeled next to Aang, he got up and walked to the back of the room and observed Dai. Song placed the bowl of water next to my bed and the other woman got to healing.

She water bended the water onto her palms and placed them on Dai's left arm, Dai winced a bit from the touch of the woman's palm and water on her bear flesh but she was eventually used to it. After a few minutes, she stopped with the left arm and began healing Dai's right arm. Dai's arms were fine, all that was left were the scabs and it looked like a set of scars. The woman got to healing Dai's sides and fortunately, her side healed faster than her arms. After the healing session, Song and the healing woman left the dormitory but left the bowl of water near Dai's bed.

"You feeling better?" Aang asked.

"Yeah… I told you before, I was fine and I still am. Don't worry."

"Your muscles and tendons will still need to heal on their own so you're going to have to hold off on training for a few days."

"_What?_ No! I wanted to keep on training! I'm fine! My bending hasn't changed," I said.

"Okay…" Aang looked at the bowl of water. "Bend the water in the bowl."

Dai focused on the water and brought her arms up, taking in a deep breath and letting it out. She brought her wrist up so it pointed to the sky, that's when her arm started to hurt.

"_Careful!_" Aang exclaimed as he gently grabbed Dai's arm. "How do you expect to defeat Pakku's water bending if you can't even bend some water in a bowl? Don't strain yourself like that. You're going to make it worse."

"Fine… I'll lay off bending for a few days. But what am I suppose to do in that wasted time?"

An idea popped into Aang's head and he looked at Dai with a mischievous smile. He looked out of the window to see if it was dark, not even close, it was the middle of the day.

"I know where to go, the White Lotus won't mind if I take you off their backs for a few days. Will they?" Aang asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I _mean…_ I'm taking you to Republic City."

After a few talks with the White Lotus and the precautious steps to take with Dai when she arrives at Republic City, they let her go with Aang for a week and after that, she has to come straight back for training. Aang put Dai's things on Appa's saddle and Dai went over to where the Air Acolytes kept Nayta and said goodbye to her.

"I'll be back in a few days," Dai told Nayta and kissed her furry maw.

She struggled to walk a bit from her sore sides but she managed to get to Appa's side. Aang picked her up and shot himself up with his air bending a few feet in the air and landed on Appa. He put Dai down on Appa's saddle and got on Appa's head. Aang grabbed his giant flying bison's reins and whipped them.

"Yip yip!" Aang called and they were off.

Dai felt nervous, excited and joy for being with Aang, nonetheless that he _wanted_ her to come with him. She could feel butterflies fluttering inside her stomach and she felt as if that strong 'like' had turned into a huge 'crush' for Aang. Either way she wasn't sure what to do or how to feel about this.

"Dai, look!" Aang exclaimed, he was talking about Republic City. Although she saw it the first time she flew to Air Temple Island, she never got tired of the beautiful view of the city.

"_Whoa_," Dai said in awe. "Did you build all of this?"

"With Zuko, isn't it amazing?"

"I _love it!_"

Aang looked over at Dai and smiled at her, his smile gave her extreme flutters in her belly and made her cheeks blush. Ofcourse Aang noticed it and he turned around the face Republic City, what Dai didn't see was that Aang was blushing just as much as she was. Appa landed infront of City Hall and when they got off of Appa, Aang helped Dai down, her sides were more sore and hurt than her arms but managed to heal a bit quicker. Dai's things were still on Appa but Aang would take care of that later, Aang told Appa, "Yip yip!" he let out a groan and took off with Dai's things. Aang led Dai inside the City Hall and Aang was immediately greeted by all kinds of people. He told them that he needs to find the rest of his team and when Dai thought they'd never find the rest of Team Avatar, she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, look! It's Twinkle Toes!"

"Oh…no," Aang said and lowered his head. "It doesn't matter if I run, she'll always find me." Dai laughed at Aang and in no time, Toph was hugging Aang and then she hugged Dai. Toph backed away and scratched head.

"Um… I missed you guys," Toph said in an embarrassed way.

"I can see that the child side of you is still alive," Aang stated.

"Alive and running!"

Aang never thought that Toph, A very tough young lady, would run up to him and give him a hug. He actually didn't expect this from _her_, usually, her signs of affection were a few hard punches to the shoulder here and there but _never_ a hug.

"Katara wants me to be more '_nice'_ to people. I was gonna find a way to go back to Air Temple Island but there wasn't a flying fluff monster to take me," Toph said, obviously talking about Appa and shrugged. "Suki and Sokka are too lovey-dovey. I can't stand it."

"We just got here," Dai said to Toph.

She gave out an irritated groaned and pointed to outside. "I'll be wandering around if you need me." Toph walked behind Aang and Dai and disappeared in the crowd.

Aang turned to Dai and smiled at her. "Wanna do something _fun?_"

"Like what?" Dai asked.

Aang ran to a supply closet and pulled out a long staff. He grabbed Dai's wrist and ran out of City Hall and took her by her waist. Aang air bended an air spout underneath Dai and himself and soon enough, they were ontop of City Hall. They landed on the roof and Aang took off his Air Nomad shawl and shirt, folded them into a neat tiny square and stuffed it in his pocket, leaving his shirtless. Dai ofcourse glared at his defined and rock-hard muscles that outlined every part of his body. She didn't make it too obvious but Aang chuckled when he caught Dai staring. She was an embarrassed wreck and all of a sudden, Aang pulled Dai close to him, he grabbed her arms and put them around his neck.

"Hold on," Aang said to Dai and thumped the butt of the staff on the ground. It opened up to look like an old fashioned glider.

"We're gonna _fly?_" Dai exclaimed. Before Aang could answer her question, he took off with a jump start and Dai was holding on for dear life. Her eyes were shut and she tried not to look at how high they were. She was fine with Appa flying, he had a saddle and everything, but she was paranoid that Aang's glider would break.

"You can open you eyes now," Aang said with a smile. Dai's eye lids fluttered open and she was overlooking Republic City from a great height. At first, she panicked and tightened her grip on Aang, but once she got a good look at Republic City, she loosened up a bit and admired the view.

"It's _amazing!_" Dai exclaimed.

Aang looked down at her and smiled, Dai couldn't see his smile, she was too busy admiring the view and the people below looked like ants. He was looking at Dai's long black hair and her smile that made his stomach flutter. Aang wondered if Dai felt the same way he did but then stopped himself… realizing it was a bit too soon to feel that way about anybody. _Is it wrong to feel this way about a girl that was literally made from me?_ Aang thought to himself then shook his head and just kept staring at Dai as she enjoyed the flight. He dove a few times, making Dai scream and cheer when they were rising from the low altitude. Aang was laughing at her in a soft laugh and Dai pointed to Republic City's park. Aang landed safely on the soft green grass and closed his glider. Dai wouldn't let go of Aang until she caught her balance and wiggled a finger at Aang's chest.

"Your…um… shirt?" Dai said in a nervous tone and Aang laughed.

"Oh, you don't like my muscles?" Aang asked in a sarcastic tone and chuckled, then reached into his pants pocket and pulled out his neatly folded shawl and shirt and put them on.

"Yeah, I like them… but…" Dai said then widened her eyes at the words that escaped her lips. "What I meant by that was that I don't mind you taking your shirt off… I mean…" Dai was an embarrassed wreck.

Aang laughed a bit and looked grabbed Dai's chin between his index finger and thumb. "Don't worry," he said with a smile. "I get what you're trying to say."

_He…touched…me…_Dai was thinking to herself. His touch was warm and pleasant, she wanted to feel his hand, all of him, wondering if the rest of him felt this warm and comforting.

Aang let go of Dai's chin and pointed over to the horizon. "It's getting dark."

"Maybe your talk with the White Lotus was a bit too long, don't you think?"

"Lasted about two hours."

"Should we go back to City Hall? Or…wherever we're going to stay?"

Aang shook his head and looked at Dai. "If you want to."

"I'm fine. I like being outside."

He smiled at her, once again, that smile that warmed her heart and weakened her knees. Dai just hoped she wasn't a mess around him.

"C'mon, I'm gonna show you something," Aang said and grabbed Dai's wrist, leading her to the biggest tree in the park. He let go of Dai's wrist before they reached the tree and Dai stared at their hands swaying back and forth, lightly brushing against each other, and with every gently brush, she felt a slight shock go up her arm, throughout her whole body.

"This was the tree that stood in the middle of Republic City, it was here when nothing else was, it survived and thrived. I always sat under this tree to think," Aang said. "I used to fall asleep here."

"Must've been uncomfortable."

"It surprisingly isn't. C'mon, sit."

Dai sat down and leaned against the tree, her head tilted, looking at the apples that grew and Aang sat next to her, putting his glider next to him. He air bended a spiral of air to snatch two ripe apples from the tree and the apples were slowly descending in the air spiral, going in a circle before one of the apples landed in Aang's hand and the other landed on my lap.

"Toph was right," Dai said.

"About what?"

"You _are_ a show off." Her tone was sarcastic and they both laughed.

"Ah, more or less. Just thought you were hungry."

Dai nodded. "I am. Thanks." She bit into it and it bursted with its sweet juices. It was so much that it trickled down her chin and she quickly wiped it off with the back of her hand. As she looked at Aang, it had happened to him as well. The apple's juices trickled down his chin and she chuckled. Aang wiped off the juice with the back of his hand and stuck his tongue out at Dai. For a twenty one year old, Aang isn't very… _mature._ They finished off their apples and they watched the sun set and the stars rise up, blinking and twinkling at them. The moon was crescent and it was getting a bit cold.

"Are you cold?" Aang asked Dai.

"No, I'm fine." She lied. Dai rubbed her arms, generation heat but then Aang looked at her.

"Hold on," Aang said and grabbed Dai's hands. He brought her hands together and cupped his hands around hers. Aang brought their hands to his lips, he took in a deep breath through his nose and let it out through his mouth. His breath was warm and then became a bit hot. He was using fire bending. Dai looked at his hands as they tightened a it around hers and Aang's eyes were closed when he blew into her hands. After a few moments, he stopped and rubbed Dai's hands.

"Is that better?" Aang asked.

"Yeah… th-thanks." Dai's cheeks were bright red, thank the Spirits that it was dark so Aang couldn't see her blush. Aang let go of Dai's hands and she curled up into a ball. They didn't say anything, they were out there, about a few hours, looking at the stars and seeing only a few shooting stars. Dai's eye lids were becoming heavier and heavier, she lied her head on her knees and then she felt Aang's hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up and she looked at him.

"Are you tired?" Aang asked Dai. She shrugged and looked into his gray eyes, ones that resembled hers but she was breathless. All Dai could do was nod. Aang smiled and threw his arms around her waist, but looked into her eyes for approval, her eyes agreed and Aang pulled her closer to him. Dai rested her head on the crook of Aang's neck and collarbone, she could feel his chin on her head and her heart raced. Aang's breathing became deeper and Dai could feel his breath on her head.

He was tightening his grip on her every time she breathed and Dai obviously didn't mind. As Dai and Aang slowly fell asleep, they felt each other's heart beats, beating in the same rhythm, it was a lullaby for both of them. Dai had fallen asleep on Aang and when he heard her soft breathing, he hesitated at first but then made up his mind. Aang planted a long-lasting kiss on Dai's head, inhaling her scent and enjoying every minute of it. When Aang was asleep, neither one of them could get their mind's off of one thing... Each other.

* * *

**Once again, review and tell me if I should keep doing Dai's POV or none, just the way I see it. **

**I want my writing to be as less confusing as possible and I need you guys to help me!**

**_IMPORTANT!:_**

**[Please Review! I have 21 reviews right now! I need 9 more!]**


	8. Something New

**Please R-E-V-I-E-W! I need a total of 5-10 more reviews until I update! **

**I have 4 chapters done. It's all up to you guys to give me reviews so I can update!**

* * *

The sun had just come up, seeping into Dai's eyelids and making her wake up. She sighed and felt something around her stomach, as she looked down, she realized it was Aang's arms. Dai gave a little smile, followed by her cheeks blushing into a bright red. She turned her head, Aang was still asleep, his arms still tightly wrapped around Dai, and then her stomach began to growl. Aang's soft breathing muted out the 'growling', and she tried to unwrap herself from Aang's arms, but failed to do so. Dai remembered before she fell asleep, that Aang had kissed her head. That had made her day.

"…Hmm…" Aang mumbled, still asleep and fell sideways onto Dai's lap. She covered her mouth with one of her hands, stiffing back a laugh, and with the other hand, she gently caressed his bald head. Aang's arm had swung over across Dai's lap, his other arm was on it, grabbing at her leg and the back of his head was facing Dai's stomach.

His breathing was quiet and sometimes muffled by a quiet snore. Dai found it cute – his snoring - and she just smiled at him. She kept caressing his head and in a matter of minutes her hand felt numb and her leg fell asleep. Her right leg had completely gone to sleep and she just softly felt the back of Aang's head with the back of her index finger. She could feel the small fuzz of hair that he had shaven off and it grew back but barely noticeable. Dai noticed that his facial hair was coming in, Aang shaved it off after he returned to Air Temple Island, right after Dai and Aang had met, but he'd completely forgotten about afterwards. His hair fell in the same shade as Dai's – black - and he had long black eyelashes, also like Dai.

Just then, Dai caught two familiar people in the corner of her eye. _Haru and Katara_. They were holding hands and smiling… it boiled Dai's blood to see Katara. For what she did to Aang, for all that he'd given her – his love and undying attention – Dai couldn't care less if Katara was attacked right then and there by a wild saber-tooth moose lion. A boiling pit of anger formed in Dai's stomach and – if she knew earth bending – she would put the earth right from under Katara's feet, causing her to fall right onto her face or better yet, fall into some sort of deep hole. Katara locked eyes with Dai, they stayed like that for a moment, and then Katara looked at Aang that was still sleeping on Dai's lap. Katara's eyes showed dread and regret… but when Haru looked at her, she acted as if nothing happened. Dai's fists clenched and as she looked down at Aang. As she was still looking at Aang, she released the tension in her fists, causing Aang to also release the tension in his.

"Is he asleep?"

Dai looked up – it was Haru, and standing by his side, Katara – she nodded and looked back down, stroking his head and not wanting to make eye contact with Katara.

"So… _Master_ Dai, how was your water bending training?" Haru asked.

"It's been grea- - did you just say _master_?" Dai said in shock, looking up at him.

"_Yep!_ I heard Pakku talking to Iroh and he said that you've mastered water bending!"

"Are you serious?" Dai let out an excited yelp and covered her mouth with both her hands, looking down at the sleeping Aang. Katara covered her mouth with her hand and chuckled as she saw Aang move a bit. Dai caressed his head with one warm and swift move of her hand. Katara's blood burned as she saw Dai being so affectionate with Aang, she remembered how she used to do that to him. Her heat sank and she thought that she made the biggest mistake in her life. But Katara also knew that Aang wouldn't take her back, not after what had happened.

"Well," Katara said and intertwined her fingers through Haru's. "We should get going." Haru nodded and bowed goodbye to Di. She did a small bow, given the fact that Aang was still sleeping. A few minutes later, she started caressing Aang again and then an apple fell on her head then landed by her side.

"Ouch!" Dai yelped and Aang groaned. He sat up, stroking his eyes and yawning, his eyelids were opening a bit and he looked at Dai then smiled.

"_Good_ morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Aang said and leaned the back of his head on the tree with his eyes closed. Dai smiled and she had an urge to kiss him, but couldn't – wouldn't. Dai was about to get up and stretch her numb limbs, then Aang pulled her into his arms and Dai giggled.

"What was that for?" Dai said with a laugh.

Aang also laughed and tightened his grip. "You're cold…"

Dai touched her arm and realized that she _was_ cold, she just didn't shiver. Aang stroked Dai's arms and she looked up at him.

"Aang," she said quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Should we be going to City Hall… or back to Air Temple Island? You know – to eat?"

Aang sat up quickly and looked out into the horizon. "Wow, we should get going to Air Temple Island. But first… let's buy some groceries."

Aang and Dai walked to Downtown Republic City - where most of the markets are – and Aang bought a basket, holding it in one hand while the other hand was holding his closed glider. He filled it with fresh fruits and vegetables. Dai passed a small booth that sold chokers and necklaces and Aang walked by. The one necklace the caught Dai's eye was a white sailor's knot choker with a bright red crystal carved into a circle placed in the middle of the choker. Her eyes twinkled when her eyes lied upon it.

"You like that one?" Aang asked Dai.

She nodded then looked at Aang. "Don't buy it, Aang."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you wasting money on me."

"_Wasting_? Oh please, Dai, I'm not wasting."

"Yes, you are."

Aang shrugged and turned around. "Where do you want to go?"

"Hmm…" Dai hummed and her eye caught a booth lined with weapons. She ran over to the booth and Aang turned back around to the booth with the necklace that Dai seemed to like so much.

"_Hello_, Avatar Aang! What a pleasure to have you here!" the salesman said to Aang.

"How much for the necklace with the red jewel?"

Aang had put Dai's 'surprise' in his pocket and he finally found Dai, she wandering around the weapons isle of the market place – she was wearing armor and holding a large sword. Aang shook his head at Dai and laughed a bit.

"Wow, that armor looks rather… _heavy_," Aang said.

"Ha, it _is_! Um… would you mind helping me take this thing off?" She mentioned to Aang about the armor. After she'd been freed from the armor and the sword back where it belongs, they wandered around, trying to find Team Avatar.

"Help!"

Aang ran towards an old woman that had a bloody gash on her arm and her whole booth was shattered, everything in it was taken – stolen.

"What happened?" Aang asked, Dai right beside him.

"The Shadow Dragons!"

"The – what?"

"The _Shadow Dragons!_ They've taken everything from my booth and they wounded me!"

"Calm down," Dai said. "What did they look like?"

"They were dressed in all black. It was as if they came out of the shadows!"

"The Shadow Dragons," Dai muttered to herself, keeping the name in her head.

"Don't worry, we'll figure everything out and they'll be put _down_," Aang said with such reassurance that it made the old woman's heart slow down and it filled her with confidence.

"In the mean case," Aang said, looking at the old woman's bloody arm. "Go to City Hall, ask for Tawny and she'll heal your wound." Aang grabbed gauze off of one booth, wrapped it around the old woman's bloody arm and nodded. "This will do until you get to Tawny."

"Thank you, Avatar. May the Spirits bless you," the old woman said with a kind smile. She walked away, towards City Hall, and we did, too, but to try to find Team Avatar. Aang placed a few silver coins on the booth from where he had grabbed the gauze and then they heard a familiar voice…

"Twinkle toes!"

_Oh no…_ Aang thought to himself. Soon enough, two strong arms of a twenty-one year old earth bender were wrapped around him and he felt as if he was going to die. It had felt like one of Iroh's bear hugs.

"I'm guessing you're working on your 'niceness', huh?" Aang asked after Toph let go of him. Dai chuckled.

"You got it, Twinkle Toes!" Toph exclaimed and blinked. "Katara, Sokka and Suki are on Appa waiting for both of you. Now come _on_, people! I'm _starving!_"

Team Avatar plus Dai were on Appa, Aang gave the signal to his giant flying bison to fly, and he did so then they were off. Definitely wasn't long until they got to Air Temple Island and they unloaded the fruits and vegetables that Aang had bought.

"Doesn't this place grow fruits and veggies?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, but just to make sure, I bought some. Just in case we don't have any food left," Aang answered. Dai was walking beside him holding a sack of blue berries. Aang couldn't wait to give Dai her 'surprise' and he could just imagine how she'd react to it. She'd be so happy.

Iroh, Pakku and Bumi helped unload the fruits and veggies then Bumi gave a strong hug to Aang. Once again, almost life-ending.

"Aang! Good to see yah, boy!" Bumi exclaimed with a snorted chuckle.

"Nice to see you, too, Bumi! You've gotten stronger!"

Bumi let him go and they started talking about the Earth Kingdom. Katara and Toph went to their dormitories and Dai stayed outside with Pakku and Iroh.

"Pakku? Iroh?" Dai said quietly.

"Yes?" Iroh and Pakku answered at the same time, they were drinking their tea in small sips and the cups were small as well.

"Do you know anything about the Shadow Dragons?"

They almost did a spit-take and Pakku covered his mouth. "How do you know about them?"

"_Them_?" I asked.

"Who told you about them?" Iroh asked, concerned.

"When I was walking with Aang through the market place there was a woman that had been wounded and her booth was crashed, everything was stolen from her. By some people named The Shadow Dragons."

"Did you see any of them?" Pakku asked.

"No, the woman said that they took off with her things," Dai answered.

"You must _not_ face a Shadow Dragon, they are vicious, _cruel_ beings made from the depths of _Hell!_" Iroh exclaimed. Dai stepped back in a wince.

"They're humans," Dai said. "Right?"

"Not just humans, why do you think they're called the _Shadow Dragons?_ They breathe fire through their mouths and linger in every possible shadow!" Pakku said.

"They're just really skilled in the martial arts. They're fire benders, that's why they can breathe fire. They're also really dangerous, you _never_ want to get in a fight with one of them. _Never,_" Iroh said.

"I won't, Iroh," Dai assured.

Dai bowed and walked towards Aang, they talked about the Shadow Dragons, Aang found his information through Bumi and they talked about where they think their hide out is. Aang felt in his gut that Dai was in trouble, he didn't want to say anything about that to her, though, just so she won't get paranoid. If his gut was right, he'd do everything and anything to keep her out of harm's way.

Aang then put his hands in his pockets, feeling the necklace that he'd bought for Dai, the one she wanted with the red jewel. He wanted to give it to her now, but he needed to wait for the perfect moment. _Ontop of the dormitories' roof, watching the fire works on Avatar Day_, Aang thought in his head. Avatar Day was named after Aang when he defeated the original fire lord. _Perfect._

Aang walked Dai to her dormitory and right before she closed the door to her room, he grabbed her arm and looked deep into his eyes.

"Good night," Aang said softly, his gray eyes shining into hers.

"Good night, Aang." Dai smiled and got on her tip-toes, and planted a soft kiss of Aang's cheek. He let go of Dai's arm and smiled at her before he walked away. As he exited the women's dormitories, a smile lit up his face, followed by his cheeks burning red, and he gave a reassuring pat to the pocket where Dai's necklace was.

* * *

**I'll be UPDATING in about a day or so!**

**Date right now: August 21th, 2012**

**[I know I said I'd update in an hour but due to homework and school, I'm posting tomorrow]**

**SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!**

**I just need to make sure I don't have any mistakes and plus there's school work to do.**

**~iLoveAvatarAang**


	9. Sinking

**You're lucky I'm in an extremely happy mood! [: I love all of you and decided to post this chapter sooner!**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**p.s. I still need 40 reviews by Wednesday! Today: Friday; August 24th, 2012**

* * *

**Aang and Iroh at the Air Bending Gates**

Iroh was waiting for Aang infront of the Air Bending Gates, he was facing the gates and then Aang walked towards Iroh. Aang stopped a few steps behind Iroh and said, "You called?"

"Aang," Iroh said with a concerned voice. "It's time you show the world that Dai is the Avatar, the people in Republic City are afraid. They're afraid of the Shadow Dragons, if the people know that Dai is also the Avatar, they will calm down and we'll be able to capture these 'Shadow Dragons'."

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked. Iroh turned around with a serious expression on his face. "Yes. The people of Republic City need Dai. They know you're there for them, Aang. But what they need is Dai. I know that she can help them, she can bring a stop to them."

"I - - don't want to put Dai's life in danger," Aang said.

"None of us do, Aang. But, trust me, dear boy, as long as she's with you, she'll be safe."

"When will we announce that Dai's the Avatar?"

"Now."

**Republic**** City**

Team Avatar – Sokka, Katara, Toph, Dai and Aang – followed by Iroh, Pakku, and Bumi, were gathered around City Hall's entrance, camera crews and 'Avatar' fans were gathered around in the front, cheering for Aang. Dai was standing behind a podium - next to Aang – and there were two microphones, Dai was guessing one for Aang and one for herself.

"People of Republic City!" Iroh said into a microphone that Aang had passed over to him. "We've gathered all of you here today to give you _very_ important news."

"Is it about the Shadow Dragons?" A news reporter asked.

"Have you captured them?" a person chimed in.

"The important news is that there is _another_ Avatar," Iroh exclaimed.

The people were whispering and talking amongst each other about there being another Avatar. In the crowd were dozens of un-uniformed Shadow Dragons people, listening to Iroh but paying attentive to Aang.

"We know that the Shadow Dragons have come to this city to cause nothing but destruction and havoc. We don't know where they're coming from, but we _will_ figure out where they're hiding – and we _will_ put a stop to this. To all this destruction and desolation," Aang explained, speaking into his microphone. The people cheered and clapped. It filled Dai with joy to see these people with so much hope and faith go into that one person – Aang. He'd given them something they've lost over a year ago – hope. Republic City was a peaceful home for benders and nonbenders to live in peace. Now it was filled with havoc because of the Shadow Dragons.

"Iroh has just told you that there's another Avatar, she's here, right now," Aang added, speaking into his microphone. "She's right here next to me, her name is Dai. Born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe. Skilled water bender, fire bender, earth bender, and soon to be an air bender. But none the less, _you're Avatar_!" The people cheered and hollered louder than ever and Dai couldn't help but smile at them. Aang looked at Dai, he grinned at her, seeing her smile made his lips curl up and flash a loving smile back at her. He stopped talking, indicating it was time for Dai to speak.

Dai grabbed her microphone and brought it close to her mouth. "Hello, people of Republic City!" With just those few words, the people went insane. "I've been a witness of the Shadow Dragon's cruel power, I promise to you all, that I will stop at _nothing_ to protect all of you from the Shadow Dragon's wrath! They're here to run all of you out of this city, to make you fear them. We need to stand our ground! I promise, by the Avatar's duty, that I'm here to stay and protect, no matter what." Dai's voice was loud and demanding. The people loved her already, she was instantly adored by all. The un-uniformed Shadow Dragons all looked at each other and nodded, then walking away from the whole thing. After the whole announcement that Dai was the new Avatar along side Aang, Team Avatar had a picnic at RepublicCity's park. Sokka brought non-alcoholic wine and Katara brought wine glasses. After they ate, Aang poured the wine into the five wine glasses and gave the glasses to each of his friends.

"I propose a toast," Aang started. "To Dai – may the life of the Avatar be a _Hell_ of a ride!"

"To Dai!" Team Avatar – not including Dai – exclaimed and laughed a bit then drank their wine. While they were laughing and carrying on about how life was going, they didn't know that there were Shadow Dragons spying on Dai and Aang. Aang inched closer to Dai and as she saw what was happening, she mimicked Aang - he looped his arms around hers and vise versa, then they drank from their cups and as they were drinking, a small smile curled upon their lips. After they stopped drinking, Dai smiled lovingly at Aang and he fed her grapes. Katara's blood was boiling - sure, she was with Haru, he loved him dearly, but she missed the affections she had with Aang. It broke her apart seeing them together like that. Dai didn't care if Katara was there watching them or not, she enjoyed the time she had with Aang. She swore to herself that if she let anything happen to Aang, she'd go insane.

"So, Dai," Sokka said to her. "How's air bending training?"

Dai looked at Aang as if saying, _it's your fault,_ then looked back at Sokka. "Well, _Aang_ hasn't taught me yet."

"He hasn't? But I thought -"

Aang gave Sokka a look that said, _shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sokka asked quietly to Aang.

"Tell me about what?" Dai asked them both.

Aang sighed a bit and cleared his throat. "Dai... I'm going to be gone a while, maybe a year or so."

"What?!" Dai exclaimed.

"The people at the Earth Kingdom need me, they've been overrun by Shadow Dragons as well and they need my help," Aang said.

"Then... I'm coming with you."

Aang looked at Team Avatar, which was obviously staring at the two - Aang and Dai - and gently grabbed Dai's wrist, making her get up and they walked behind a tree a good distance away from Team Avatar.

"I can't take you with me, Dai," Aang said, letting go of Dai's wrist.

"_Yes_, you can. Take me with you."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want _you_ getting hurt!"

Aang sighed and looked deeply into Dai's eyes. "It'll take me a while to get all of the Shadow Dragons out... or - exterminate them. It's going to be dangerous, you need to stay here."

"No, Aang," Dai's eyes swelled with tears of frustration and she curled his hands into tight fists. "Don't go."

"Dai, I have to. It's the Avatar's duty."

"_I'm_ the Avatar, too!"

"You need to master all four elements to be _officially_ the Avatar."

"Then stay here and teach me!" Dai said with demand. "Just... don't leave, Aang." Her tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Don't leave me here."

"I wish I could bring you with me but you need to stay here, it's for your own good. I need you to be safe and sound," Aang said lovingly.

"What if _you're_ not 'safe and sound' when you come back? What if you _don't_ come back? Aang, _please_."

"I care about you, Dai, _so_ much, please... just don't make this harder for me." Aang wiped away Dai's tears from her cheeks and she looked up into his gray eyes.

"W-when are you leaving?" Dai asked in a quivery voice.

"After Avatar Day."

"In a _week?_" Dai gulped, feeling that more tears were coming, she shut her eyes tight, stopping the flow of her tears. "I'll miss you, Aang. _Soo_ very much."

"I'll miss you even more." Aang pulled Dai in and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay here with her. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

_I love you, Aang,_ Dai thought to herself, she wanted to say it, but it didn't feel right at the moment.

They could see how Aang was so close to Dai and how she smiled at him, it was pretty obvious that they had feelings for each other. The Shadow Dragons quietly made their way to the run down ware house where their hide out was and there, they would talk to the chief of the Shadow Dragons.

**At the Shadow Dragons' hide out**

A group of Shadow Dragons gathered around a huge fire nation insignia that was painted on the floor. When they heard the quiet footsteps of their leader, they kneeled down and waited for her to step into the fire nation insignia circle.

"What have you retrieved for me?" she asked.

"No items, my apologies," the leader of one of the groups of the Shadow Dragons said, fear in his voice. "But we did bring you back something as equal in importance."

"What is it?"

"Information about the Avatar."

With just that one word – Avatar – her muscles tightened and she stiffened. "What kind of information? Tell me now!"

"There's another Avatar, she's with Avatar Aang," he stuttered a bit.

"_Another_?" her lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Good. _Very good._ Now we can capture one of them and use the other for _bait!_" A plan was boiling inside her head and she stiffened even more. "Where are they?"

"They're at AirTempleIsland, your majesty," he said firmly.

"On Avatar Day, when the fireworks are up and loud, we'll make our way to Air Temple Island as quiet as possible and kidnap the Avatar!" she exclaimed.

"Which one? Avatar Aang or the other – Avatar Dai?"

"The _girl_. Avatar Aang will come after her, and then, we kill them both. Don't forget that, Chief Toro. On Avatar Day, we shall abduct the Avatar and soon, we'll be the ones to run RepublicCity! Then, after RepublicCity, the _world_ will be ours!" She exclaimed and a vicious laugh escaped her mouth.

"But, your majesty, that's next week. We have training session that whole week."

"And? _Cancel_ everything! Revoke everything we were going to do! Ready the metal prison box, fix the hand cuffs, order electro-gauntlets. Boys, we're going to capture the Avatar."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

PLEASE READ:

Please **R-E-VI-E-W**!

**I'll post chapter 11 when I get 40 REVIEWS! **

**_News for the fans!_** If you want to be in my story, inbox me this information:

******Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Personality:  
Element:**


	10. The Announcement

**You're lucky I'm in an extremely happy mood! [: I love all of you and decided to post this chapter sooner!**

**▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬**

**p.s. I still need 45 reviews by Wednesday! Today: Friday; August 24th, 2012**

* * *

**Aang and Iroh at the Air Bending Gates**

Iroh was waiting for Aang infront of the Air Bending Gates, he was facing the gates and then Aang walked towards Iroh. Aang stopped a few steps behind Iroh and said, "You called?"

"Aang," Iroh said with a concerned voice. "It's time you show the world that Dai is the Avatar, the people in Republic City are afraid. They're afraid of the Shadow Dragons, if the people know that Dai is also the Avatar, they will calm down and we'll be able to capture these 'Shadow Dragons'."

"Are you sure about this?" Aang asked. Iroh turned around with a serious expression on his face. "Yes. The people of Republic City need Dai. They know you're there for them, Aang. But what they need is Dai. I know that she can help them, she can bring a stop to them."

"I - - don't want to put Dai's life in danger," Aang said.

"None of us do, Aang. But, trust me, dear boy, as long as she's with you, she'll be safe."

"When will we announce that Dai's the Avatar?"

"Now."

**Republic**** City**

Team Avatar – Sokka, Katara, Toph, Dai and Aang – followed by Iroh, Pakku, and Bumi, were gathered around City Hall's entrance, camera crews and 'Avatar' fans were gathered around in the front, cheering for Aang. Dai was standing behind a podium - next to Aang – and there were two microphones, Dai was guessing one for Aang and one for herself.

"People of Republic City!" Iroh said into a microphone that Aang had passed over to him. "We've gathered all of you here today to give you _very_ important news."

"Is it about the Shadow Dragons?" A news reporter asked.

"Have you captured them?" a person chimed in.

"The important news is that there is _another_ Avatar," Iroh exclaimed.

The people were whispering and talking amongst each other about there being another Avatar. In the crowd were dozens of un-uniformed Shadow Dragons people, listening to Iroh but paying attentive to Aang.

"We know that the Shadow Dragons have come to this city to cause nothing but destruction and havoc. We don't know where they're coming from, but we _will_ figure out where they're hiding – and we _will_ put a stop to this. To all this destruction and desolation," Aang explained, speaking into his microphone. The people cheered and clapped. It filled Dai with joy to see these people with so much hope and faith go into that one person – Aang. He'd given them something they've lost over a year ago – hope. Republic City was a peaceful home for benders and nonbenders to live in peace. Now it was filled with havoc because of the Shadow Dragons.

"Iroh has just told you that there's another Avatar, she's here, right now," Aang added, speaking into his microphone. "She's right here next to me, her name is Dai. Born and raised in the Northern Water Tribe. Skilled water bender, fire bender, earth bender, and soon to be an air bender. But none the less, _you're Avatar_!" The people cheered and hollered louder than ever and Dai couldn't help but smile at them. Aang looked at Dai, he grinned at her, seeing her smile made his lips curl up and flash a loving smile back at her. He stopped talking, indicating it was time for Dai to speak.

Dai grabbed her microphone and brought it close to her mouth. "Hello, people of Republic City!" With just those few words, the people went insane. "I've been a witness of the Shadow Dragon's cruel power, I promise to you all, that I will stop at _nothing_ to protect all of you from the Shadow Dragon's wrath! They're here to run all of you out of this city, to make you fear them. We need to stand our ground! I promise, by the Avatar's duty, that I'm here to stay and protect, no matter what." Dai's voice was loud and demanding. The people loved her already, she was instantly adored by all. The un-uniformed Shadow Dragons all looked at each other and nodded, then walking away from the whole thing. After the whole announcement that Dai was the new Avatar along side Aang, Team Avatar had a picnic at RepublicCity's park. Sokka brought non-alcoholic wine and Katara brought wine glasses. After they ate, Aang poured the wine into the five wine glasses and gave the glasses to each of his friends.

"I propose a toast," Aang started. "To Dai – may the life of the Avatar be a _Hell_ of a ride!"

"To Dai!" Team Avatar – not including Dai – exclaimed and laughed a bit then drank their wine. While they were laughing and carrying on about how life was going, they didn't know that there were Shadow Dragons spying on Dai and Aang. Aang inched closer to Dai and as she saw what was happening, she mimicked Aang - he looped his arms around hers and vise versa, then they drank from their cups and as they were drinking, a small smile curled upon their lips. After they stopped drinking, Dai smiled lovingly at Aang and he fed her grapes. Katara's blood was boiling - sure, she was with Haru, he loved him dearly, but she missed the affections she had with Aang. It broke her apart seeing them together like that. Dai didn't care if Katara was there watching them or not, she enjoyed the time she had with Aang. She swore to herself that if she let anything happen to Aang, she'd go insane.

"So, Dai," Sokka said to her. "How's air bending training?"

Dai looked at Aang as if saying, _it's your fault,_ then looked back at Sokka. "Well, _Aang_ hasn't taught me yet."

"He hasn't? But I thought -"

Aang gave Sokka a look that said, _shut up, shut up, shut up!_

"You didn't tell her, did you?" Sokka asked quietly to Aang.

"Tell me about what?" Dai asked them both.

Aang sighed a bit and cleared his throat. "Dai... I'm going to be gone a while, maybe a year or so."

"What?!" Dai exclaimed.

"The people at the Earth Kingdom need me, they've been overrun by Shadow Dragons as well and they need my help," Aang said.

"Then... I'm coming with you."

Aang looked at Team Avatar, which was obviously staring at the two - Aang and Dai - and gently grabbed Dai's wrist, making her get up and they walked behind a tree a good distance away from Team Avatar.

"I can't take you with me, Dai," Aang said, letting go of Dai's wrist.

"_Yes_, you can. Take me with you."

"I don't want you getting hurt."

"And I don't want _you_ getting hurt!"

Aang sighed and looked deeply into Dai's eyes. "It'll take me a while to get all of the Shadow Dragons out... or - exterminate them. It's going to be dangerous, you need to stay here."

"No, Aang," Dai's eyes swelled with tears of frustration and she curled his hands into tight fists. "Don't go."

"Dai, I have to. It's the Avatar's duty."

"_I'm_ the Avatar, too!"

"You need to master all four elements to be _officially_ the Avatar."

"Then stay here and teach me!" Dai said with demand. "Just... don't leave, Aang." Her tears escaped her eyes and ran down her cheeks. "Don't leave me here."

"I wish I could bring you with me but you need to stay here, it's for your own good. I need you to be safe and sound," Aang said lovingly.

"What if _you're_ not 'safe and sound' when you come back? What if you _don't_ come back? Aang, _please_."

"I care about you, Dai, _so_ much, please... just don't make this harder for me." Aang wiped away Dai's tears from her cheeks and she looked up into his gray eyes.

"W-when are you leaving?" Dai asked in a quivery voice.

"After Avatar Day."

"In a _week?_" Dai gulped, feeling that more tears were coming, she shut her eyes tight, stopping the flow of her tears. "I'll miss you, Aang. _Soo_ very much."

"I'll miss you even more." Aang pulled Dai in and hugged her tightly. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tighter, she didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay here with her. But she knew it wouldn't be that easy.

_I love you, Aang,_ Dai thought to herself, she wanted to say it, but it didn't feel right at the moment.

They could see how Aang was so close to Dai and how she smiled at him, it was pretty obvious that they had feelings for each other. The Shadow Dragons quietly made their way to the run down ware house where their hide out was and there, they would talk to the chief of the Shadow Dragons.

**At the Shadow Dragons' hide out**

A group of Shadow Dragons gathered around a huge fire nation insignia that was painted on the floor. When they heard the quiet footsteps of their leader, they kneeled down and waited for her to step into the fire nation insignia circle.

"What have you retrieved for me?" she asked.

"No items, my apologies," the leader of one of the groups of the Shadow Dragons said, fear in his voice. "But we did bring you back something as equal in importance."

"What is it?"

"Information about the Avatar."

With just that one word – Avatar – her muscles tightened and she stiffened. "What kind of information? Tell me now!"

"There's another Avatar, she's with Avatar Aang," he stuttered a bit.

"_Another_?" her lips curled up into a wicked smile. "Good. _Very good._ Now we can capture one of them and use the other for _bait!_" A plan was boiling inside her head and she stiffened even more. "Where are they?"

"They're at AirTempleIsland, your majesty," he said firmly.

"On Avatar Day, when the fireworks are up and loud, we'll make our way to Air Temple Island as quiet as possible and kidnap the Avatar!" she exclaimed.

"Which one? Avatar Aang or the other – Avatar Dai?"

"The _girl_. Avatar Aang will come after her, and then, we kill them both. Don't forget that, Chief Toro. On Avatar Day, we shall abduct the Avatar and soon, we'll be the ones to run RepublicCity! Then, after RepublicCity, the _world_ will be ours!" She exclaimed and a vicious laugh escaped her mouth.

"But, your majesty, that's next week. We have training session that whole week."

"And? _Cancel_ everything! Revoke everything we were going to do! Ready the metal prison box, fix the hand cuffs, order electro-gauntlets. Boys, we're going to capture the Avatar."

▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬~ஜ۩۞۩ஜ~▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬

PLEASE READ:

Please **R-E-VI-E-W**!

**I'll post chapter 11 when I get 40 REVIEWS! **

**_News for the fans!_** If you want to be in my story, inbox me this information:

******Name:  
Age:  
Hair:  
Personality:  
Element:**


	11. Avatar Day Disaster

**I decided to post the other chapter early because my laptop stopped working so... YOUR WELCOME. **

**This time I will need 50 REVIEWS!**

**[Using my mom's laptop -_-]**

* * *

**3 hours before Midnight: Avatar Day**

"Aang!" Dai exclaimed. They were at the beach of Air Temple Island and Aang had scooped Dai up in his arms and was about to throw Dai into the water. Dai tried to resist, given the fact that the water was freezing cold. _  
_

"One," Aang counted.

"_No no no no!_ Aang, _stop!_ It's cold!"

"Two - -" he didn't even wait 'till three came, he just threw Dai into the ocean and when her head bobbed out of the water, she cried out, "Aang!"

He was standing on the cliff that he had thrown her off of and was bending over, his arms curled over his stomach and he was laughing so hard at her. Dai swam to shore and water bended a water spout underneath her, making her 'fly' up into the air and land right infront of Aang.

"Whoa!" Aang exclaimed and backed away from her. He knew what she was going to do to him. Dai ran towards Aang and grabbed his wrists, pushing him onto the ground, but he luckily flipped over and pinned _her_ to the ground. Aang pinned Dai's arms beside her head and their body's were closer than ever, their faces close, they could feel each other's breath and Dai smiled up at him.

"You lose," Aang chimed.

Dai laughed a bit. "Stop mocking me." She stuck out her tongue and when she retrieved it, Aang inched closer - he was going to kiss her. Right before their lips touched each other's Dai kicked him off of her and grinned at him.

"_You_ lose," Dai said and stepped backwards, almost falling off the cliff.

Aang smiled at her and air bended a gust of air out of his palms, causing Dai to fly off the cliff and Aang dived off of it, his arms catching Dai right before they both fell into the water. Once they were in the ocean, Aang water bended a bubble around them so they could breathe. Dai pushed Aang away playfully.

"You _scared_ me, Aang!" Dai exclaimed and floated infront of him.

Aang couldn't help but smile and grab her face in his hands. "I'm sorry. But you didn't get hurt, huh?"

"N-no." She couldn't help but get all nervous when Aang touched her, her body went tense and she bit her lip.

Aang planted a kiss in the middle of Dai's eyebrows, and let go of her face. He was thinking about the necklace that he had bought for her over three weeks ago. He had it in his room, in a small wooden box, under his bed. Every night he would open the box, seeing the necklace and imagining the day that Dai would wear it. _That day would be today,_ Aang thought to himself.

The air in the bubble that Aang had created had run out and they swam to the surface. They gasped for air and Sokka called them out of the water. THey both swam to shore and as soon as they were on dry land, Aang brought Dai into his arms, wrapping them around her back and colliding his fists together, making air swirl around them and in a matter of seconds, they were completely dry.

"What's wrong?" Aang asked Sokka.

"We're going to check out how Republic City is. You know, for the Avatar Day parade. We gotta make sure that the Shadow Dragons aren't doing anything out there."

"Right."

Team Avatar got on Appa's back and they flew to Republic City. What they didn't know, was that the Shadow Dragons weren't at Republic City, they were right under Air Temple Island, in a cave where Appa was suppose to be in.

**The Shadow Dragons: Appa's Cave**

There were only three Shadow Dragons in Appa's cave, Oru, Eco, and Zura. Zura is the leader of the Shadow Dragons, she's the one that started this whole group of skilled fighters. Oru and Eco just happen to be her brothers, twins - actually. Zura resembles her mother, Azula. Oru and Eco resemble their Uncle, Zuko. Zura had long, dark hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. Eco also has dark hair that goes a bit over his ear and Oru has his hair shaved off. It came back in dark fluffs. The three of them were wearing matching black suits that covered everything except their eyes - which by the way were golden.

"Zura!" Oru exclaimed in a whisper.

"_What!?_" Zura spat, pulling down on the fabric that covered her face, revealing her mouth.

"Why couldn't the others do this job? I had training today!"

"We're going to capture the Avatar, Oru." Her voice turned soft and she turned around to her brother, Eco right behind Oru. "Don't you want to make mom happy? Because of _him_, Uncle Zuko turned against mom and had her go insane. I'd rather kill the Avatar than our family. Don't you want that? Don't you want to make mom happy?"

Oru sighed and nodded. "For mom."

"Can we get going?" Eco asked impatiently. "I want to capture the Avatar and get _out_ of here. Their flying bison could come into the cave any minute now and we could get caught."

What they didn't know was that Team Avatar had gone away to Republic City to check on things. Eco, Zura and Oru kept on walking through the cave and stopped infront of a dead end.

"Okay, lets check on what we have," Zura said. "Empty your pockets. Check your belt loops."

All three of them pulled out something from each of their pockets and made sure it was broken or poorly used.

"I have handcuffs," Eco said.

"Rope," Oru added.

"Tazer," Zura chimed in. "Good. I have a feeling they aren't here right now, but when they're back, we'll attack right when the fire works start so nobody will hear us."

"We usually aren't heard, though," Oru said.

"But _she'll _be screaming and making alot of noise."

"Zura has a point," Eco added.

"_Yes_, I do. Now, put your things in your pockets and lets get going, we need to figure out where we're going to hide before she gets here, so we aren't caught."

"How about behind the dining hall?" Oru asked.

"No, Air Acolytes come around there all the time, we need to take cover somewhere that almost nobody goes to," Zura said. She knew all of this because she's been here before, sneaking around, looking throughout Air Temple Island at night when barely anybody was awake. It all failed when she almost got caught by Toph.

"What about behind the dormitories? Aren't there trees and alot of bushes and things to hide behind?" Eco asked. "And besides, barely nobody's there, even if they are there, they're cleaning or sleeping."

Zura nodded. "We'll hide behind the dormitories and wait 'till midnight."

They exited Appa's cave and wandered around until they got to the dormitories, luckily for them, they weren't caught. They hid behind a large tree and stayed there for a while. Zura was getting impatient, right when she was about to call it a day and go find somewhere else to seek cover - so she'd atleast do something while she was waiting - they heard a groan of the Avatar's flying bison.

**Air Temple Island: an hour before the fire works: Avatar Day**

Team Avatar had inspected Republic City by air, everything seemed perfect, people were dressed in costumes that resembled the four nations, they even built a giant wooden statue of Aang.

"Dai, _look!_" Aang exclaimed and nudged Dai. When she looked, it was another wooden statue - of her. She smiled and when the people looked up at Appa, they cheered and hollered Aang and Dai's name. Dai had gotten used to all this attention, Aang and her, as the Avatars. Then she remembered - Aang's leaving tomorrow for a whole year. She had frowned when she remembered.

When Team Avatar had gotten off of Appa, Toph felt three other people behind the women's dormitories. She didn't take it as a big threat, though. Toph and Sokka walked along the beach of Air Temple Island, Katara went to the women's dormitory, to her room, and Aang and Dai climbed up the side of the women's dormitory. Aang had Dai's necklace in his pocket and he was eager to give it to her. They sat on the roof of the dormitory and Aang had told Dai that the fire works were about to go off.

"I'm going to hate tomorrow," Dai randomly said.

"Why?"

Dai looked at Aang and frowned. "Because... you're leaving."

"I'll be back, Dai. I would never leave you like that."

"But what if you don't make it back? What if you -"

"I won't die. As long as you're here, then I'll be here - always."

Dai smiled and kissed Aang's cheek. Aang blushed and pulled Dai closer to him.

"I promise," Aang said softly into Dai's ear. "That I will _always_ be here for you. No matter what."

She blushed uncontrollably and Aang smiled at her. Right then, the fire works went off. It scared her, she buried her face in Aang's chest and he laughed.

"Don't worry, it's just the fire works," Aang said.

She shook her head and brought her head up. Right in the middle of the fire works, Aang dug into his pockets and pulled out the necklace he'd bought her. It was curled up in Aang's tight fist.

"Dai," Aang said.

"Hm?" she was staring at the fire works.

"Look at me, I have something for you."

Dai looked at Aang and held out his closed fist.

"What's that?" Dai asked.

"Close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Dai closed her eyes and did what Aang had told her to do. Aang put the necklace in Dai's hands and told her to open her eyes, when she did so, her jaw dropped. It was the white sailor's knot necklace with a circular red jewel hanging from it.

"_Aang_..." Dai gawked. "This is the necklace that I saw at Republic City! It's - - - beautiful!"

Aang smiled and planted a long-lasting kiss on Dai's cheek. "Like you."

Dai gave a loving smile and put on the necklace, taking off her mother's necklace and strapping it to her wrist.

"Aang," Dai said in a soft voice. "I lo-"

"_Twinkle toes!_"

They looked down at Toph, who had a worried look on her face.

"Intruders! We have intruders! Get _down_ here!" Toph exclaimed. Aang scooped Dai up in his arms and air bended themselves down onto the floor. He put her down and Toph pointed to Iroh.

"Get _over there_! It feels like there are more than 3 of them!" Toph exclaimed.

"3 of who?" Aang asked.

"Shadow Dragons!"

Toph told Aang to get to Iroh, she turned around and took off. Aang turned around and grabbed Dai's shoulders.

"Go to the women's dormitories, lock yourself in your room. _Stay_ hidden," Aang said.

"No, Aang, I want to fight, too."

"You'll get hurt."

"No, I won't."

"Please, Dai."

"No. No, I'm coming with you."

Aang squeezed Dai' shoulders a bit and frowned. "Please go to the women's dormitories. Please stay hidden. For me."

"But -"

"For me."

Dai sighed and nodded. Aang kissed her forehead and pulled her in for a hug.

"Please... don't get hurt," Dai softly said.

"I won't."

Aang slowly let go and they ran separate ways. Dai ran into the women's dormitories and locked herself in her room. She closed made sure everything was locked in her room and sat on her bed, clutching her necklace that Aang had given her and smiling at the thought of him. Dai sighed and she heard rustling near window. She looked out of it and all of a sudden, the door of her room exploded and she screamed, she could see three shadows coming into her room and she as terrified. _Shadow Dragons_. Just to scare her even more, they breathed fire up into the air and when Dai brought her arms up to block her face, Oru handcuffed her and Eco tied her feet together. Dai was about to scream but Zura tazed her. She yelped and went unconscious.

Toph turned around, feeling other people in the women's dormitories and all of a sudden, Aang gave out a yelp as his body twitched and his knees buckled.

"Aang!" Sokka exclaimed. "What happened to you!?"

"Dai!" Aang choked out. "She's - - introuble." He groaned as he got up and he had to get help from Katara and Sokka to walk at first. Then, Team Avatar ran to the women's dormitories. Aang fumbled over room to room, trying to find Dai's, then he heard a loud _boom_.

Dai was being man-handled by Oru and Eco and Zura tazed Dai again to make sure she wouldn't wake up. Zura blew a hole in the ceiling and Eco grabbed Dai into his arms and fire bended himself through the hole that Zura had made in the ceiling and Oru and Zura followed. They made their way to their ship, it was a bit hard, though, with Dai's weight on Eco. When they got to their ship, they heard a male scream Dai's name. _Aang. _

"_Hurry!_" Zura demanded and turned on the engine. The boat sped through the water and Dai was lying on the floor of the boat, unconscious and looked lifeless.


	12. Into the Inferno Prt 1

**I'm posting this chapter early because I won't have the computer for 4 days! **

**When I get back on to check this story, I need to have 55 reviews or more so I can UPDATE!**

**So - it's all up to you guys if you want me to update!**

* * *

**Air Temple Island: Midnight[Avatar Day]**

"No!" Aang screamed and ran to Dai's room, finding a hole in the ceiling. He curled his hands into fists and ran out of the dormitory with Team Avatar right behind him.

"Aang, the beach!" Toph called and they ran to where she had told them to - the beach. Aang got there first and saw a speeding boat.

"No! Dai!" Aang cried out and brought his arms up to water bend. Just then, Sokka pulled Aang's arms down and shook his head.

"You'll kill her!" Sokka exclaimed.

"What am I suppose to do? Stand here and _watch_ her being taken away!?"

"No, we'll get to her, Aang. But right now isn't the time to help her. If you water bend, you'll drown the boat - and _her_."

Aang screamed, balling up his fists and his eyes glowed for a moment then diminished to their usual gray. His eyes stayed on the boat, just then, it docked and he saw three figures stumble out of the boat, carrying a limp body - _Dai._ Aang stepped forward but Katara grabbed his arms. He harshly pulled away from her and looked over at the boat. They were mysteriously gone.

"Look what you did! I don't know where they went!" Aang raised his voice at Katara.

"Aang, we couldn't see them, they're probably back at their hide out or wherever they are. We'll get to Dai."

"Gah! Let _go_ of me!"

Katara let go of Aang's arm and he pulled out his bison whistle, blew into it and Aang heard Appa's loud, tired home. He wouldn't come over to where Aang was, which wasn't like Appa. He ran over to Appa - which was in his cave - and pushed on Appa's maw.

"_Get up,_ Appa! Dai's introuble!" Aang exclaimed.

"Aang!" Katara said. "Appa's tired."

"I need to get to Dai!"

"What you _need_ is rest. We'll search for her tomorrow morning, okay?"

Aang grunted. "Fine." He balled up his fists and turned around, heading towards his dormitory and shutting the door to his room hard and quick. He took off his shirt, exchanged his pants for pajama pants and collapsed on his bed and screamed into his pillow. For some reason, it felt so familiar - screaming into his pillow, just being in that situation. Aang reached into his drawer and pulled out a small black box - smaller than his palm - and opened it up. Inside it was a ring. A blue crystal that sat on a ring of priceless gold, carved into the small circular blue crystal was a crescent moon and the insignia of the Air Nomads. _Right after I find her,_ Aang thought to himself. _I'm going to mary her._

**The Shadow Dragons's Hide Out: Old Auto Warehouse: Republic City**

Dai was still unconscious, Oru replaced Dai's handcuffs with loose rope - tying her hands behind her back - and keeping her legs tied together. Oru put Dai in a metal prison box, locked the door tight, and his brother - Eco - and him kept guard by the box Dai was in. Zura was training with some Shadow Dragons that had just started 'working' in there. Dai's eyes fluttered open lazily and she let out a sleepy moan.

"She's awake!" Oru exclaimed.

"Calm down," Eco said. "She won't do any harm in there."

Dai grunted as she accidentally hit her head against the metal wall and she shook her head. When she tried to move her hands and legs, she noticed that they were tied up in rope. Dai was now fully aware of what was going on and what had just happened in the past five hours and she screamed.

"Aang!" she yelped.

Eco slammed the side of his fist against the outside of the metal wall and Dai winced as the vibration traveled through her body. She yelped Aang's name one more time and Eco slammed his fist harder.

"Shut up!" Eco ordered harshly.

"_No!_ Let me _out!_"

"What do you think this is? A game? You're not leaving this place. Correction - You're not leaving this place _alive._"

"Gah! You insolent bastard! Let me _out!_"

"Keep on squirming in there, you won't be able to fee yourself."

"I _will_ get out. Aang will come for me. You'll see! And when he comes, he'll -"

"He'll _what_?" Eco spat loudly.

"He'll kick your ass and - -" Dai fumbled and said five words that she didn't quite think about. "He'll take your bending away!"

Oru and Eco laughed at Dai and Oru said, "Keep on dreaming."

"Impudent, heartless son of a bitch! _Gah! You're going to get burned if you keep playing with_ fire!" Dai spat.

"Yeah, we're real scared," Oru said in a sarcastic tone.

"Just go back to sleep, Princess," Eco muttered.

" - - How'd you know I was a princess?" Dai asked and slumped to the ground.

"We have to know our prisoner's weaknesses and strengths. Strengths, like their home, their family. Like your mother," Eco said. Oru patted his shoulder when he heard Zura call Oru's name and he exited the room.

"My - - mom," Dai muttered.

"Yeah, Chief's wife - Na' Yadai."

"_How _do you know all of this!?" Dai asked harshly.

"I have my ways. So - - you were named after your mother?"

"Yeah. The last part of her name. Na' Ya_dai_."

Eco smirked. "You know, I've met alot of water tribe girls but you are the prettiest and the toughest."

"Flirting will get you _no where._"

"I was just saying -"

"Yeah, well I'm _not_ interested. I - - I'm into somebody else."

"I know - Aang, right?"

"_Yes!_ He's going to find me down here! He's gonna kick your ass!"

Eco chuckled. "Doubt it. We'll kill him before he even gets in here. Just because he's the Avatar, doesn't mean he's big and bad. He'll die."

That boiled Dai's blood and her eyes began to tear up in anger - and sadness because of the memory of her mother. "Shut up! Just - - _shut up!_ Spirits, I hate all of you! Fire benders like _you_ took my mother's life away! They killed her! I hate all of you! I hope you rot in the deepest part of _Hell!_"

"Good luck with that."

Dai broke the ropes along her feet just by puling at them with her teeth and she stood up. She looked into the small barred area that was only big enough for her to see straight forward. "Come and face me, you coward!" Dai's voice seemed to growl and Eco walked slowly infront of Dai's metal box prison.

"What? Are you gonna yell at me again?" Eco said crossed his arms. "Or do you wanna hear me talk about how I'm going to kill your _'boyfriend'_?" Eco laughed, eyeing her with an evil look in his eye. Dai gritted her teeth, her tears escaping her eyes - just thinking about Aang being murdered made her break down. She screamed, sending fire out of her mouth and straight forward to Eco's face. He let out a painful scream and they both dropped to the floor, covering the left part of his face with both of his hands. Dai then felt utterly bad for what she had just done but yet she felt as if she'd won this 'battle'.

"Ah! My eye! You - you burned me!" Eco exclaimed and grunted loudly. Just then, Zura and Oru came in and Oru grabbed his brother's arms, helping him stand. Oru pulled Eco's hands away from his face and his yes widened at what he had just seen. Dai had burned Eco's left part of his face, mostly his eye and scaling a bit upwards, burning off a part of his hair - like his Uncle Zuko. Oru then turned to Dai.

"You _burned_ my brother! You burned Eco!" Oru exclaimed.

Dai was speechless, she just had a hateful look on her face. Oru was about to open the door to Dai's metal box prison but Zura stopped him.

"_No_, Oru. She'll get what she deserves. We'll get her," Zura said and pulled her brother away from Dai's prison box.

Oru gritted his teeth and Zura and him helped their burned brother - Eco - outside.

Dai then sat down after the three siblings left the room and grabbed a thick strip of the rope they had tied behind her back and burned it, freeing her hands from the rope. She curled herself into a ball and wrapped her arms around her legs, thinking about what Eco and her were talking about. He knew about her family, he knew her strengths and weaknesses, he knew about Aang and her, and he knew about her mother. Na' Yadai was Dai's weakness and strength. A tear streamed down her cheek and she looked down at her wrist, her mother's necklace was wrapped around it. She lifted her head and thought about what she had done to Eco.

"I told him," Dai started. "I told him he'd get burned."

* * *

**I'm posting this chapter early because I won't have the computer for 4 days! **

**When I get back on to check this story, I need to have 55 reviews or more so I can UPDATE!**

**So - it's all up to you guys if you want me to update!**


	13. Into the Inferno Prt 2

**I checked my reviews, I have 64 reviews! [Counting the people without accounts here - on .net]**

**It says I have 49 reviews, those are the people WITH accounts. Wow! A few days ago I had 45 now I have 64! You guys deserve this chapter!**

**I'll need 75 reviews so I can post chapter 14!**

* * *

**Morning after Avatar Day**

Aang had only gotten 4 hours of sleep and stayed up the rest of the night practicing his bending. He was the master of all four elements but he needed something to get his mind off Dai, he wanted to go and get her, but he knew that it wouldn't be that easy. He knew he would need the help of his friends. If it wasn't for his friends, he'd be dead right now, and the Fire Lord would still be alive. He'd probably would've killed over a million people. Aang shook his head and turned around to his clock, it was 5 a.m. and he was making a lot of noise with his bending.

"Twinkle toes..." Toph muttered and walked into Aang's room, rubbing her eyes open. "Why're you bending? I can '_see_' everything you're doing from across the hall."

"Sorry, Toph. I couldn't sleep so I was practicing my bending," Aang said quietly.

"But you're the Avatar, you don't need to practice. And we know you miss Dai. We all do, Aang."

"If they do _anything_ to her, I will kill them all." Aang scrunched up his eyebrows and clenched his fists.

"What happened to 'all life is sacred'?"

"With Dai, it's different. I can't let them hurt her. I will go after them. If they hurt her, I will hunt them down. Every last one of them."

"Aang, I think you're over reacting. We -"

"I'm _not_ over reacting! Can't anybody understand that I care about Dai more than my own _life_? I can't live without her."

"Look, lover boy, I know you care alot Dai, but stressing over this won't help her. What would Dai want you to do in this situation?"

"She'd - - - want me to stay calm and do my best to find her."

"And you are _not_ calm, Aang," Toph said. "Stop bending and start _sleeping_. Dai would want you to get your rest so you'd have more energy to find her."

"Right. Thanks, Toph." Aang gave a kind smile to Toph and even though she couldn't actually see it, she smiled back, hearing the kindness in his words and walked out of his room.

"Oh," Toph said and turned around. "And Dai would also want you to let me ride Nayta." Toph cracked a sarcastic smile and walked off, Aang closed the door to his room and lied down on his bed. He dozed off into a deep sleep and in his left hand, he was clutching the small black box that held Dai's proposal ring.

_Dai was sitting in her metal prison, curled up into a ball and crying. Her clothing was ripped and around her prison cell were dead bodies. Katara, Toph, Sokka - - Aang. She cried, her tears dripping onto the metal floor and then she heard a familiar voice. That one voice that filled her with joy, the voice that made her stomach do flips and her heart to race uncontrollably. Aang. She looked up, it _was_ Aang - - but in spirit form. His body was transparent and blue._

_"Aang," Dai said and fumbled while trying to stand up. "Aang!"_

_"Dai, you've finally entered the spirit world."_

_"But Aang. You're - - dead!"_

_"My soul is still here, with you." Aang floated down onto the ground and cupped Dai's face in his hands. "Don't cry."_

_"Aang... but you can't be dead! Please. Please. Please stay here with me!"_

_"I'm still here, Dai. I've always been here with you. Always have and always will."_

_"Just _don't_ leave!" Dai grabbed Aang's wrist tight and he placed a kiss on her forehead. _

_"Find your inner Avatar and you'll be open to the greatest power."_

_Dai pulled Aang close to her and cupped his face in her hands. "Don't leave," she whispered.  
_

_Aang smiled and then the whole scene changed. It was in a dimly lit place, looked like it was underground and Aang was chained up. Dai managed to free herself from her chains and ran to Aang. She earth bended small earth daggers and broke Aang's chains. He fell to the ground then got to his feet. Dai then saw Zura walk towards them. She was a long distance away and then Aang saw a vaguely familiar pose that he'd seen nine years ago. The stance of lightning bending. _

_"Dai!" Aang cried and ran towards her. Dai obviously didn't know what Zura was doing and then Aang came up infront of her, going into the Avatar State and floating up into the air. Then Dai saw small bolts of lightning escaping Zura's finger tips. _

_"Aang! No!" Dai cried. "Get down! Get down, now!" Aang clenched his fists, accidentally air bending a strong gust of wind and pushing Dai twenty feet backwards and she stumbled to her feet. Dai ran towards Aang, then Zura shot her lightning bolt at Aang. It pierced through him, exiting through his right leg. Aang and Dai both let out a painful, agony-filled scream and both collapsed onto the ground. Team Avatar raced towards both of the Avatars, only to find that they were both dead._

"No!" Dai yelped as she sat up in her metal box. Cold sweat ran along Dai's temples and forehead and a tear escaped her eye. "Aang," she whispered to her herself. "I won't let you die."

"Avatar," a familiar voice said. _Eco._ His voice was calmer this time.

"What?" Dai asked and stood up.

Eco was holding a tray of food. Dai looked at him in a suspicious way and he opened a small opening at the bottom of her box prison, sliding the tray in and closing it. "Your welcome."

"Did you poison it?" Dai asked.

"No, I actually got that from the dining room at City Hall."

"But I - - _burned _you, why're you being so -"

"Because you'll get what's coming to you when the time comes."

"I thought you'd let me starve to -"

"I'm not that type of person."

"You know," Dai started and grabbed the small bowl of rice mixed with beans and held the spoon that metal spoon that came with it. "It would be nice if you'd let me finish atleast _one_ sentence."

"Just eat, Dai."

She stiffened when he said her name and it sent shivers up her back. "I don't think we've properly introduced ourselves."

"What do you mean?" Eco asked.

"You already know my name. Let me just start over, _Hi_, my name's Dai Yun Tan, you've kidnapped me and I burned you. What's your name?"

Eco was taking this as a joke and he moved away from the front of Dai's metal box and stood at the side of it, chuckling to himself. "I'm Eco. I didn't want to do this to you, but it was for my mom."

"Your mom?" Dai said and sat down, placing her food tray on her lap. "Who's your mom?" Dai sipped her tea slowly, enjoying the taste of it.

"Azula."

Dai just about gagged on her tea but she managed to swallow. "_Azula?_ Are you serious?"_  
_

"You don't know her though, I don't think you were even old enough to remember."

"I was probably around three. But Aang told me about how Zuko defeated Azula. Then she went crazy."

"Yeah, then she was raped a few months later. She had Zura then she met up with an old friend and - - had me and Oru."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Why? I love my siblings. I just wish Zura wasn't like mom. Both of them only want to do one thing - to kill the Avatar."

Dai gulped and looked blankly at her food. "You know - - I never liked fire benders."

"Ouch. Are you _just_ saying that because of what I told you?" Eco asked.

"No. Well - maybe. But also because of what they did to my mom."

"They were being led by my grandfather, a merciless, evil, heartless human being. If they didn't do what he wanted, then they'd be exterminated."

"They attacked my village, killed the moon spirit, and with it, my cousin - Yue - and my mother." Her emotional pain seeped into her chest and she felt heavy in her heart. "Yue's dad decided to give up his thrown to his brother - my father - and in a couple of weeks, my uncle died of what seemed like a heart attack. That's when I became a princess."

"Do you like it? The royalty?" Eco asked, he crossed his arms and kept an eye on the door where Shadow Dragons could come in and out of at any moment.

"The attention was too much. My father kept me inside most of the time but I escaped every other day to ride Nayla - my polar bear fox."

"Polar bear fox? We only have fire ferrets and messenger hawks in the Fire Nation."

"Yeah that's because -" then Dai shook her head, realizing what was going on. "Wait - - _why_ am I even talking to you? You're family's the reason I'm in this place and soon, I'll be dead. _Gah!_ What the Hell was I thinking. Just - - don't talk to me, Eco."

"You'll talk to me. You'll go insane in there, not having any space to practice your bending, not talking to anybody for long periods of time, and -"

Dai grunted and wrapped her arms around her lower abdomen. "I gotta pee!"

Eco laughed and stood infront of Dai's metal prison, grabbing the handle of the door and almost opened it. "You won't struggle, right?"

"Are you _kidding_ me?" Dai exclaimed. "Those people are super quiet and sneaky and might have tazers like how Zura had one."

"Actually, _they_ have electro-gauntlets. Enough voltage to knock you out for a few days."

"Oh, well you don't have to worry about me running."

"I have a tazer right here, if you run, I'll shock you."

"Just _let me use the bathroom!_"

"Al_right!_ Hold on," Eco exclaimed and opened the door to Dai's cage. She slowly stepped out of the box, her eyes on Eco's hands - making sure he wasn't holding his tazer - and holding her breath. He grabbed her arm roughly and she winced.

"Just so they don't think I'm getting you out of here, which I'm not. Come on." Eco harshly forced her to walk and went through the door way. Dai let out her breath and as soon as she saw the Shadow Dragons, she held her breath once again.

"Calm down," Eco said. "As long as you don't look threatning or are escaping, then they won't hurt you."

"Just take me to do the bathroom. I _really_ gotta pee."

Eco chuckled a bit and reutrned his face to serious and turned his head to Dai while they were walking. "Too much information."

"Where's the damn bathroom?" Dai asked.

Eco opened up a door and inside were four separate doors. Two doors labeled female and the other two labeled male. Dai opened up the first door that read _female_ and it reaked of urine and other body wastes. Then she tried the other door labeled _female._ The inside of the bathroom didn't smell so bad so she got in it and used it. She felt a cold breeze on her neck and looked up. A vent. _That vent must lead to the outside,_ Dai thought to herself and stood up on the toilet, trying her best not to actually slip into it. Dai grabbed the vent's screen and pulled, she quickly stopped when it made a creeking noise. She got off and turned on the faucet, it shot out brown water then it slowly turned clear. Dai crinkled her nose in disgust and got back on the toilet seat and reached for the screen. Dai pulled and hopped off the toilet, still holding on the vent's screen. It made a low creaking sound and broke. Dai landed on her feet and she put the vent's screen down on the floor and stood back on the toilet seat. She breathed in air and blew it downward, sending her into the vent and hitting her head on the inside curved part of the vent.

"Ow!" Dai muttered quietly to herself. She started crawling through the vent systems and she was shivering, it was freezing in there. Dai's arms buckled and she started shivering viciously in the air vent. She took in a deep, cold breath and let it out, the heat inside her forming into a hot breath - thanks to her weak, but effective, fire bending. She blew the hot air into her hands and slowly curled herself into a ball. She breathed in again and let it out in a firey breath. In a matter of a few minutes, she was crawling through the vent again, still shivering but not like she was before.

"Come on, exit. Where are you?" Dai said to herself and then she heard Eco's voice. He was saying, "The Avatar escaped! Find her! She's somewhere in the air vents!" Dai crawled faster until she came upon a dead end. When she turned around, she was surrounded by two Shadow Dragons. They had their gauntlets on, Dai could hear the voltage crackling as it escaped the massive glove. She gulped and backed away, only to hit the back of her head hard on the metal of the vent. Dai's fear increased dramatically and she clenched her jaw, her body went stiff and she screamed, letting out fire through her mouth. The Shadow Dragons backed away a little bit then crawled fast towards Dai. She screamed again, this time, the fire was greater and burned one of them. Then, one of them came up to her and placed their electro-gauntlet on Dai's arm and squeezed it tight, sending volts of electricity through her and Dai screamed in pain. Her body spazmed as the voltage traveled through her, then she collapsed - unconscious - on the floor of the vents. The Shadow Dragon that had electricuted Dai was pulling her out. Eco came up behind that person and grabbed Dai away from them, scooping her up harshly into his arms. He looked down at her while he was walking, the right side of his mouth curled up into a small smile and then he looked forward, his smile fading as he saw his sister - Zura.


	14. Into the Inferno Prt 3

**~I'm being extra nice this week! I put more in this chapter because I'm in a really good mood! Part of this as suppose to be chapter 15.~**

**I love you all! Please _REVIEW!_**

* * *

**A week after Dai's kidnapping: Republic City: Republic Park: Team Avatar**

"It's been a week!" Aang exclaimed angrily and punched a tree. His hand throbbed but he didn't care. Aang was frustrated with himself. He couldn't find Dai, and it was killing him in the inside. "They better not have hurt her!"

"Aang," Sokka said. "Think about it, if they hurt her, wouldn't you be just as hurt? Or dead?"

Aang turned around and frowned at Sokka. He walked away towards Katara and Toph and Sokka shrugged.

"Was it something I said?" Sokka rhetorically asked.

"Aang," Katara said, she was sitting down near a tree that was surrounded by blue berries. "You need to calm down. If _you_ aren't feeling any pain, then _she_ isn't feeling any pain. She's fine."

"But what about a few days ago?" Aang asked. "I felt cold, then hot and the next thing I knew - I was unconscious."

"They must've electrocuted her," Toph added.

"I can't believe I let this happen," Aang said.

"It's not your fault," Katara comforted.

"It's _all_ my fault! If I hadn't told her to stay in he dormitories, she'd be _fine_! She'd be here!" Aang said and slumped into a tree.

"Can't you locate her using your Avatar mumbo-jumbo and _boom!_" Sokka exclaimed, a bit on his immature side. "We'll have Dai back."

"Sokka," Aang said. "I'm the _Avatar_, not a human GPS."

"But can't you find her using your meditating? Or go into the Spirit World for guidance?" Toph asked.

"I tried meditating, I did see her, she was cold, and she was in some sort of metal box. But that's all I could see," Aang responded.

"Have you tried the Spirit World?" Katara asked.

"They'll only tell me that it's my duty to help man kind and save he world from harm. Which means - that I have absolutely _no_ help from any Spirits," Aang answered.

"Man, this is a tough one," Toph said to herself.

"I meditated for five hours, watching Dai's movements inside where ever she is right now. She's powerless, scared, lonely, and hungry," Aang said to Team Avatar.

"Don't worry, Aang," Sokka said and rested his hand on Aang's shoulder. "We'll find Dai. You have Team Avatar's promise." Sokka raised his right hand, followed by Katara and Toph.

Aang grinned at his friends and nodded. "Thanks guys. You know, I was thinking of -" Aang was cut off by the sound of repeated yelps from some sort of animal.

"What's that noise?" Toph asked.

"Nayta!" Aang quickly remembered and ran to his sky bison. "You guys stay here!" he commanded Team Avatar. "I'll be back with Nayta. Maybe _she_ has some sort of way of finding Dai."

Team Avatar nodded at Aang and he called, "Yip yip!" to Appa, with a groan, Appa took off into the sky. The sky bison looked down at a run down ware house and groaned at it. He knew Dai was inside it. But Aang didn't.

**Sha****dow Dragons: Bottom of ware house: Dai**

Dai sat cross-legged in her metal prison box, eyes closed, her breathing in a slow pace and her mind some what clear. She was meditating. Every time her spirit would release herself from her human body, Dai would stop meditating, because the first thing she saw before she went into the Spirit World was her mother. She was just like how she'd died a few years ago, in her blue warrior uniform, the part of her stomach where the fabric was laid upon was torn and bloody. Her flesh was healed, in one of her transparent hands was the spear that had taken her life away. Her arms were still burned and Dai couldn't stand the sight of her mother like that again.

"Mom," Dai whispered to herself in meditating form, her eyes still closed. "Please, _please_ go away. I don't want to see you like that." She held her breath and waited for her spirit to go into the Spirit World. When her spirit escaped her body, it was as if she was taking off a glove, she was now infront of her mother. Both of their bodies were blue and transparent, Dai shut her eyes tight, not wanting to see her mother like that. Not like how Dai had last seen her before she died.

"_Dai?_"

Dai's heart skipped a beat. _Mom,_ she thought to herself. Her breathing became heavy and she heard her mother's voice once more.

"_Sweetie, is that you?_"

Dai slowly opened her eyes, staring at the ground, the metal flooring of her small prison box was gone and replaced with a large landscape of bushes and trees. The grass covered her transparent feet and scaled up to her knee. Dai's fists were tightly clenched and her chest felt heavy.

"_Dai?_"

She looked up at her mom with teary eyes. "_Mom..._"

Dai's mother smiled, it seemed as if her smile lit up the forest they were in, she walked towards her daughter and embraced her in a tight and loving hug. Na' Yadai - Dai's mother - wouldn't let go of her daughter. Dai wouldn't let go of her mother.

"_It's been so long_," Na' Yadai said to her daughter.

"_I missed you, mom._"

Na' Yadai slowly pulled away from her daughter, holding Dai's shoulders, and kissed her forehead. "_My baby_," Na' Yadai murmured to Dai. "_You've grown so much_."

"_It's been six years. Six years without seeing you_," Dai said.

"_I've been watching over you, you've grown to be such a strong young lady. I know the Shadow Dragons kidnapped you. And I know that you're the Avatar. I'm so proud_."

"_I'm scared. I don't know what to do_," Dai said in a quivery voice. "_They're going to kill Aang. Or me._"

"_Ah, Aang. He's a very nice and sweet young man, Dai." _

Dai blushed a bit, smiling at her mom._ "You're inlove. He's practically killing himself over you. I watch over him as well, my dear. He's getting Nayta."_

_"Nayta! Is she okay?"_

_"She's perfectly fine. She's worried about you. Everybody is,"_ Na' Yadai confirmed.

_"Mom - what do I have to do?" _Dai asked.

_"What do you mean, Sweetie?"_

_"What do I have to do to get out of here?"_

_"Be patient."_

_"If I'm more patient, they might go ahead and kill me! I'm scared, mom," _Dai said and a tear escaped her eye, streaming down her cheek and disappearing into nothingness.

_"Aang's coming for you, Dai. Wait for him."_

Na' Yadai's transparent blue spirit evanesced and Dai freaked out. She tried to grab at her mother, trying to keep her from leaving, but it was too late, her mother was gone, and soon, her spirit was, too.

**Back at ****Sha****dow Dragons's layer: Bottom of ware house: Dai**

"Mom!" Dai exclaimed rather loudly and her eyes teared up. She finally saw her mother, after six whole years without seeing her, without hearing her gentle voice, without feeling her mother's loving hug. The heaviness in her chest had gone away and there was a part of her that was now completely filled in. It was as if when her mother died, a part of her died off as well, now she finally got to be with her mother, for a short period of time, she was now complete. If she was to die right now, she'd die peacefully. Peaceful - something she wasn't for the past six years.

"What are you yelling about?" a voice chimed in - _Eco._

"- - Nothing," Dai said and wiped away her tears.

"You obviously miss your mom."

Dai didn't respond, she just kept on meditating, hoping that she'd see her mom once again. But unfortunately, she couldn't. No matter how hard she tried. Instead of a spirit encounter with her mother, Dai came upon a vision of Aang. He was at Air Temple Island, running towards Nayta's stall and letting her free. Nayta ran towards the beach, Aang right behind her. When she stopped running, it was when the beach water was right infront of her. Nayta yelped and somehow - howled. Nayta was whimpering and then she turned to Aang, licking his face with her massive tongue and Aang petted her, wiping away the slobber that had engulfed Aang's face.

"_Yeah, I know, girl. I miss Dai, too,_" Aang said, his voice echoing in Dai's vision. Nayta whimpered once at the sound of her owner's name and Aang got on her back. "_Lets get Dai._" Nayta hesitated at first and took off towards the water, Aang water bended the water, turning it to ice. Nayta ran across the ice, it took a while for them to reach the decks but they finally did, Aang turned the ice back to liquid and guided Nayta to the City Park. Nayta moved closer to a ware house, barking at it. The same ware house that Dai was in. Dai opened her eyes, hearing Nayta's loud barks, Dai stood up and pounded her fists on the door of the metal box she was in.

"Aang! Aang! _Aang!_" Dai screamed. "_Nayta! _I'm in here! _Nayta!_"

Nayta's ears rang, hearing Dai's screams, Aang couldn't hear anything, Nayta barked at the ware house and Aang tried to stop her.

"Nayta, _no!_ Stop it!" Aang commanded and Nayta kept on barking and yelping. "Nayta!" Aang pulled on Nayta's reins and she whimpered. He made Nayta run towards the City Park, not knowing that he just left Dai behind.

Dai stopped hearing Nayta's yelps and barks, she was gone. "No," Dai murmured. "No, no, no! Damn it!" Her voice got louder. "_So_ close! Gah!"

"See?" Eco's voice chimed in. "Told you that you'll never get out of here. No matter how much you try to contact lover boy."

Dai's blood boiled and she kicked at the door. "_Shut_ up, Eco! Shut the Hell up! Damn it! I hate you! I hate you so much! Don't talk to me, you got that? Do _not_ talk to me!"

"Is somebody mad because lover boy didn't come to her rescue?"

Dai screamed, fire escaping every pore in her body and engulfing her metal box and her in a fiery ball. Since Eco was right beside it, _he_ was burned once again, his whole arm was burned in the fire and he screamed. Dai controlled her fire bending and in a matter of seconds, he fire was gone and she had an accomplished smile on her face.

"You bitch! You burned me! _Again!_" Eco yelped.

"Good!" Dai spat. "Oh don't worry, I'll burn you again."

Oru came in running at the sound of his brother's pained yelp and he looked at Eco's burned arm. Oru turned to Dai's cage, facing her through the bars that separated her from the outside.

"_What _is _wrong_ with you?" Oru spat.

"What do you mean what's wrong with _me? _You're the ones that kidnapped me, you son of a bitch! So what's wrong with _you!?_"

"Thank the spirits that you're gonna die, I'll get you for this, you bitch."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Dai said sarcastically and waved her hands in the air. In the inside, she was frightened, but she managed to hide her fear very well in the outside.

"You _should_ be. You'll see," Oru said and brought Eco out of the room. Just then, Zura came in and kicked at the door of Dai's prison box and Dai looked her straight in the eye.

"Do that _one more _time, and you'll be writing you death note pretty soon," Zura warned,

"I'm not afraid of you," Dai said, almost stuttering.

Zura gave a wicked grin and chuckled. "That's not what you're feeling. In the inside, you're more afraid than ever, you're afraid of losing your precious Avatar - Aang - am I wrong?"

Dai's eyebrows scrunched up together and her eyes blinked repeatedly, trying not to cry. Her face burned with anger and Zura just smiled at herself.

"I know I'm right," Zura said. "I always am."

Dai caught a glimpse at a bucket of water right behind Zura, she water bended it and froze Zura's legs together.

"What are you -" Zura started but cut off when Dai froze Zura's entire body. Dai felt the energy of more than five Shadow Dragons coming her way, their footsteps making loud _thump_ noises as they neared. Dai slammed her fists on the ground, it was as if the world stopped, Dai could feel every vibration of the earth - something that Toph had taught her - and she felt the earth beneath the hall where the Shadow Dragons were running through. Dai made fists, stood up, and slammed her foot hard against the metal floor, sending vibrations into the ground and making the earth floor infront of her - the hall - collide with the roof, blocking the entrance to the room of where she was. Zura made her fists catch on fire and the ice around her slowly melted away. Zura was now dripping wet and shivering.

"Y-you - - you blocked the entrance. Let me out!" Zura yelped.

"Now you know how I feel!" Dai exclaimed and pounded her fists on the door of her metal prison box.

"Earth bend all of that back down, Avatar!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll kill you right here!"

"If you kill me you have no way out."

Zura froze for a moment and took a risk of opening Dai's prison. She unlocked the door and opened it, Dai stood there, fists clenched and muscles stiff, ready to pounce.

"You want to get out?" Dai asked Zura. "You'll have to win it." She pounced on Zura, pinning her arms over her head. Zura kicked her knee up and hit Dai's back, she yelped in pain and Zura threw her off. Dai stood up and water bended the water particles in the air, forming a water bubble and she threw a fist outward, sending ice daggers at Zura. Her clothes were jabbed with the ice daggers and she was pinned to the wall because of them. Zura melted the ice daggers and fire bended a fire ball to Dai. The gray-eyed water bender clasped her hands together - making the fire ball go everywhere else except for where she was. Just then - Dai heard Aang's voice. It was coming from inside a vent.

"Aang?" Dai said and tried to earth bend, but the multiples slabs of metal underneath her feet made it impossible. Dai dodged Zura's attacks and went to the vent from where she heard Aang's voice.

"_Dai?_" the voice came again.

"Aang!" Dai exclaimed and pulled on the vent's screen. Zura came up behind Dai, an electro-gauntlet on her hand, the voltage crackling. It wasn't until Dai turned around that Zura placed the gauntlet on Dai's chest, sending the high voltages through her body. Dai screamed and her knees buckled, she face-planted the floor, her eyes shut and Dai was once again unconscious.


	15. Into the Inferno Prt 4: Found

**~I'm being extra nice this week! I put more in this chapter because I'm in a really good mood! Part of this as suppose to be chapter 15.~**

**I love you all! Please _REVIEW!_**

* * *

**A month after Dai's kidnapping: Aang && Team Avatar: Republic City**

Aang had just fed Appa twenty-five cabages, Team Avatar - including Nayta - ate dinner and Aang was pacing back and forth, trying to figure out a way to find Dai.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes!"

A rock hit his forearm hard and he winced. As he turned around, he saw Toph, a wicked grin on her face and Aang shook his head.

"What, Toph? I'm done with games. You can go fool around with Nayta or Appa but I'm trying to find a way to contact a Spirit so they can tell me where Dai is," Aang said.

"Don't you get it, Aang?"

"What do you mean?"

"The Spirits aren't helping you because the know you can find her _on your own_, but you're just too afraid of failure."

"I'm not afraid of failure, I'm afraid of what they'll do to her." Aang sat down on the dock, placing his elbows on his knees and his face in his palms.

Toph sat down beside him, gently splashing her toes in the water, gripping the edge of the dock hard with her hands. "She's the Avatar, too. She's really powerful."

"How do you know?"

"At night when everybody's asleep, she sneaks out and practices her bending. Water, earth and sometimes fire. I see her with my seismic sense. Dai's really strong, she's more powerful than anybody I've ever seen - - well, except for you. You need to loosen up. I know you miss her, Bubbles grew on me, too. She's not - -"

"Bubbles? Is that your nickname for Dai? Bubbles?"

"Yes, because she's so bubbly and nice. Or would you like me to call her Miss Pom Poms?"

"Why would you call her that?"

"Because of her massive - " Toph started, placing her palms infront of her breasts, then pushing them out, as if expanding her size, trying to say something about Dai's breasts but cut off by Aang.

"Okay! I get it! Stick with Bubbles!" He shook his head and laughed.

"Like I was saying, Bubbles isn't a weak little kid. She's sixteen years old and - -"

"Turning seventeen in two months."

Toph did the best expression of a poker face and shook her head. "Please, Twinkle Toes, stop interrupting me. Like I was saying, she's old enough to make her own decisions and take responsibility."

"But none of this is _her_ fault! It's all m fault that she was kidnapped!"

"If they kidnapped her so easily, they must have had a plan. It's not your fault. She's powerful, she just needs to learn air bending and she'll be just as powerful as you, or maybe even stronger."

"Are you saying that I'm going to be a weakling when she masters all four elements? Because I can go into the Avatar State right now," Aang said sarcastically and laughed.

Toph laughed as well and she got up, Aang got up and they started walking back to City Hall. As they passed an old ware house, Toph stopped. Her jaw dropped and her eyes widen.

"Aang," Toph said. "Go get Sokka and Katara. If you can, find Zuko. Find our whole team!"

"Why?"

"Just _do it! _It's really important. Bring Nayta. She'll help alot."

"But what will you do while I'm - "

Toph earth bended a large chunk of rock to burst push Aang twenty- or more feet in the air, sending him all the way to City Hall. In the mean time, Toph was 'seeing' Dai through the slabs of metal.

**Ware house: Shadow Dragons: Dai**

Dai was curled into a ball, she hasn't spoken to anybody in more than a month, her brain rattled the thought of Aang's voice before the last time she was electrocuted. It was so real, but it was actually just one of the Shadow Dragons's tricks. They had recorded Aang's voice and played it back loud through the air vents so she could hear. Dai swallowed and hear eyes teared up. She had lost hope. Dai had gotten multiple feelings that her mother wanted to talk to her via Spirit World, but Dai didn't even feel like doing that. She didn't even want to talk to her own dead mother. It just brought so much pain to her. Dai was losing hope of ever seeing anybody ever again. She'd end up rotting in this metal box until somebody threw her lifeless corpse out. Dai's clothes were filthy, covered in dirt, burn marks from fire and the electro-gauntlets, and perspiration. They wouldn't let her bathe. All she could do was use the bathroom - no baths or showers - and go back into the metal box.

A red light blinked on and off in her box, letting her know that her dinner was coming. When they'd bring her breakfast, the light would blink green, for lunch, yellow, for dinner, red. The bottom of her metal box contained a locked flap where the food would come in. She eyed the flap, feeling as if her stomach had just begun to eat itself. Just then, the tray of food came and her jaw dropped.

"Hey!" Dai yelled. It felt good to release her voice. "This is smaller than last time!" She was talking about her food, they'd give her good amounts of food, now they would feed her the serving size of a ten year old child. It wasn't a big deal, as long as Dai had food - even though she wanted lots of it - she was grateful. As she ate, she cussed at the Shadow Dragons through her teeth and she gulped down the remainder of her tea. Her tray sat empty, crumbs scattered throughout the metal tray and she slid it away from her, out of the flap it had come in.

Her ears perked up. She had heard a voice. _Is it really..._ Dai thought. _Toph? No, I must be going insane._ Dai stood up, listening closely, sure enough, it was Toph. She was yelling at - - Aang. _Please_, Dai thought to herself. _Please don't let this be fake_. Just then, Zura came bursting through the door and kicked the metal door.

"What have you _done_?" Zura asked quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"Your friends. That blind girl and the other Avatar are here. The Avatar's going to get the rest of your little friends. That water bender with blue eyes and that tan male with the boomerang."

"Team Avatar," Dai said triumphantly. "Ha! What did I tell you? I told you they were coming to get me!"

Zura took in a breath and closed her eyes, as if taking a very short meditating break. Her eyes opened and she gave out a sinister grin. "That doesn't mean they'll find you. We have fire benders, water benders and earth benders guarding every perimeter of this place. Plus, this room is hidden. Only a chosen few will know where this room is. I made it _just_ for you," Zura said and smirked.

"Oh wow," Dai sarcastically said with absolutely no expression in her voice. "I feel royal."

"They won't find you."

"Toph has seismic sense."

"I have fire bending."

"I have fire bending, water bending and earth bending," Dai spat.

"You think you're so great, don't you? Your little friends aren't going to find you. So don't get your hopes up."

_Oh, don't worry. I've lost all my hope,_ Dai thought to herself. "Toph will use her seismic sense to find me."

"These slabs of metal are pure. There is absolutely no earth in none of the metal in here."

"Her sensing has improved ten fold."

"She'd not that great."

"Don't under estimate the power of a blind earth bender, they're pretty bad ass."

"Don't under estimate the power of a lightning bender, they're pretty lethal," Zura said and gave a wicked grin. Dai gulped. Zura opened the door to Dai's metal box and stepped aside.

"What are you doing?" Dai said, stepping back into her box.

"You smell awful. And since today's the day that your life comes to an end, you better look your best for your funeral."

Dai gulped and stopped. She was about to say something but Zura grabbed an electro-gauntlet, slipping it into her hand and Dai immediately started walking. Zura chuckled at Dai's fear of the gauntlet and led her to the women's bathroom at Zura's dorm. Yes, they have their own dorms, more like giant rooms made for five people but there's actually two people living in one. The bathroom that Zura had was a hundred times fancier than the public ones out in the halls. Hers actually had a shower.

"Go ahead," Zura said and crossed her arms. "Go take a shower. You _need_ one."

Dai didn't hesitate, she didn't even think twice of this whole gesture being one of Zura's plans. Dai took off her clothes, dropped them near the shower and turned on the water. She stepped into the shower, at first, the water was icy cold, stabbing at her skin. Her teeth chattered and then quickly stopped when the water warmed. Dai sighed in relief, just standing there, eyes closed, muscles relaxing, enjoying the warm water hitting her face. Ten minutes after the relaxing, she got to the washing. Dai scrubbed rose-smelling soap all over her body. Dirty brown water traveling down the drain until the water was completely clear. Dai was clean head-to-toe and she stepped out of the shower, soaking wet and - of course - naked. She took in a breath and water bended. It worked. Dai was smiling through the whole process, she was water bending, after so long. She turned off the shower, also stopping her water bending. She threw out punches and let out grunts, fire escaping her fists. It felt good to bend again.

"Hurry up!"

Dai jumped, having the most scariest heart attack ever at the sound of Zura's voice and quickly reached for a towel. There was none.

"There's no towel!" Dai exclaimed. Zura pressed a button on the wall, just then, a towel dropped on her head. There was a flap in the ceiling that drops down neatly folded towels. Dai didn't thank her, she just dried herself off and she was eyeing her clothes. Dirty and filthy. She was _not_ going to put those back one. Zura unlocked the door of the bathroom and came in, a hand over her eyes and the other hand was holding a bundle of clothes. Dai quickly wrapped herself in her towel and saw that Zura had dropped the clothes on the floor and clumsily walked out the bathroom, her hand still over her eyes. Zura shut the door quickly and Dai grabbed the clothes off of the floor. They were water bending clothes. Dai put on a blue brassiere that was with the bundles of clothing, her underwear, a water bending kimono that reached three inches above her knee cap and black skinned boots outlined with white fur. Dai towel dried her long black hair and braided it to the side. Dai exited the bathroom with her dirty clothes folded and tucked under her arm, Zura was leaning on the wall, she sort of looked like her mother - Azula. It was scary just to think about it.

"They fit you," Zura said.

"Yeah. Where'd you get them?"

"Room mate."

They walked through unfamiliar hallways, Dai gulped and Zura instructed her where to go.

"Turn right. No, your _other_ right. Stop here, wait for them to pass - - Okay, _go!_ Don't slow down, _keep_ going! Imbecile," Zura would say to Dai. Zura had led Dai deeper under ground, diamonds and rubies covered the walls and soon, there was no more metal. The room was bigger than City Hall and in the middle of the room, there was a shiny red coffin. Dai gulped.

"Walk," Zura spat and nudged Dai with her electro-gauntlet. Dai did as told. They walked infront of the coffin and Zura stopped at everything, she blinked repeatedly, trying not to cry, her eyes locked on the coffin.

"That's my mother in there," Zura murmured. "Crazy bitch died of heart failure. She went insane after my father left her."

Dai could say nothing. She turned her head to see the door and thought of making a run for it.

"If you run, I will lightning bend the living Hell out you," Zura threatened, still staring at the coffin, not blinking anymore, her voice expressionless and dim. It was as if a robot had said the words to Dai. Dai froze when she heard those words and she stood still, her muscles stiffening.

"This isn't just the place where my mother died," Zura said and her head turned to Dai. "This is where _you will die!_"

Those last three words that escaped Zura's lips reminded her of something. Aang's life. Zura's voice imitated Fire Lord Ozai's when he told Aang that he will die. Those words rang in Dai's ears and Zura threw her fists together at Dai, sending blue fire right at her face. Dai was blown back as far as possible, crashing into a wall and falling face-first into the rocky floor.

**Outside of the Ware House: Team Avatar**

"What happened?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah, why did Aang have to drag me out here? I was sleeping," Katara said, unlike her.

"Twinkle Toes brought you here because I saw Dai!" Toph exclaimed.

"What?" Aang said, breathless. His knees almost buckled. "Where?"

Toph pointed to the ware house. "In there! Where's Nayta?"

Nayta jumped from roof to roof, making a yelping sound, then stopped right next to Aang. She licked Aang's face with her giant tongue and wagged her tail. She sniffed the air and whimpered.

"She smells Dai!" Aang said.

"Go, Nayta!" Toph exclaimed and smacked the polar bear-fox's back side. Nayta growled then got a good scent on Dai. She crashed through the weak metal wall and ten Shadow Dragons attacked her. Katara froze two of the Shadow Dragons head-to-toe while Toph trapped three of them in an earth cage. Sokka knocked out a few of them with his boomerang and some were pinning him to the ground. Aang air bended a gust of wind to blow all of the Shadow Dragons out and away from the ware house. Team Avatar went inside the halls, with Aang air bending all Shadow Dragons onto the walls. Toph metal bended each Shadow Dragon's arms and legs to the wall and Katara and Sokka stayed outside to fight off more Shadow Dragons with Nayta.

"Where do you think they are?" Aang asked Toph when they came across an empty hall. Toph got into a stance and felt the vibration of Dai, it faded and was weak, but she got a good 'glimpse' of her. And another person.

"She's underground. It looks like she's fighting with someone. I couldn't make anything else out, there's too much metal and not enough earth," Toph said. She threw her fists into a metal wall, at first it was hard to bend, but then she was used to it. Toph pushed the metal back and Aang and her stepped into the hole that she'd just made. Aang earth bended a slab of earth infront of them and Toph pushed the metalthey were standing on to go downwards. Aang could hear Dai's pained screams as she was being tossed around and Aang grew angry. They both finally came to Dai and Aang saw her on the ground, forcing herself to get up but knowing that she couldn't. He ran towards Dai, not thinking straight, just wanting to help her, and Toph earth bended a giant wall that separated Dai from Zura. The wall touched edge to edge of each wall.

"Dai!" Aang exclaimed, scooping her up in his arms. She felt weak.

"Aang?" Dai murmured. Her eyes fluttered open and she saw him. Aang. Her stomach and muscles loosened their stiffness and she hugged him tight around his neck. She was almost sobbing at this point.

"You're okay now," Aang said in comforting words. Just then, the earth wall that Toph made was broken down by lightning and blue fire. The fire hit Aang and both of them rolled and hit the wall.

"Aang!" Toph yelled and earth bended an earth wave at Zura. The fire bender shot blue fire at Toph, it hit her and the back of Toph's head hit the wall on a pointy rock. She was unconscious and she fell to the ground.

Dai groaned as she slowly got up. Her eyes searched for Aang. Dai's jaw dropped. "No!" She exclaimed. Aang was under a pile of rocks. She stumbled to the pile, digging up her other half and he coughed when he breathed in air.

"Go into the Avatar State," Aang said and tried to sit up.

"I can't. I've never been taught how to."

"Haven't you ever accidentally went into the Avatar State because you were in emotional distress?"

"No."

Aang shook his head and fumbled his way to stand up. Dai got up as well and Aang breathed in deeply with his eyes closed.

"Aang, what are you - -" Dai started but cut off when Aang opened his eyes, they were glowing blue. So were his arrows on his limbs. His body floated into the air and without moving a muscle, he pushed the earth towards Zura. Also accidentally pushing Dai towards the fire bender when he did so. Dai got up and back-handed Zura's face as hard as she could. Zura's cheek throbbed. Dai got up and ran towards Aang. He was now a good five feet in the air, Dai tugged at his clothes. Nothing.

"Aang!" Dai exclaimed. Nothing. "Get down here!" Not a word escaped him. She turned around and saw that Katara and Sokka were there now. In that same room. Zura threw blue fire, but it wasn't at Dai. It was to Katara. A slab of earth appeared infront of the two - Sokka and Katara - they both turned to Toph, she was unconscious so it wasn't her. It was Dai. The earth slab went back down and Dai was madder than ever. She clapped her hands together, causing glowing red-orange fire to escape her hands in a vertical line and striking Zura, sending her face-first into the wall. Katara water bended out of thin air, making a water whip and striking Zura on her cheek when she got up. Zura got in a stance and at first, Dai was confused on what she was doing. But Katara and Sokka knew, they stood motionless and terrified.

That's when Dai knew.

She heard and saw the crackling of lightning escaping Zura's finger tips and Dai ran to Aang. She pulled on Aang's clothes, but he wouldn't budge.

"Aang!" Dai exclaimed. "Get down!" Zura's lightning crackled louder. Dai was going insane. "Get _down! Aang!_" Still, not a word. Dai's cheeks streamed with her tears as her fear increased. "Please, Aang!"

Lightning crackled even louder and skewered Aang's chest, exiting through his right foot. Aang's body started twitching uncontrollably, and with that, so did Dai's. Their bodies twitched and Dai let out a pained scream. Their bodies collapsed on the ground with a harsh _thud_ and Zura laughed wickedly.

"Yes!" Zura exclaimed. "I've done it!"

Dai's eyes fluttered open, every part of her body aching. She looked at Aang. Her eyes teared up and she whispered, "No. No. No," over and over again. Dai couldn't picture Aang being dead. Now it had happened.

"I've _killed_ the Avatars!" Zura exclaimed and laughed evilly. Sokka and Katara stood motionless. Dai looked down and repeated, "No. No. _No!_" Her eyes glowed blue and her body floated up quickly with air bending. She _flew_ towards Zura and earth bended shackles, dragging the shackles to the ground and covering everything chest-down on Zura with rock. Zura couldn't move.

"What are you doing!?" Zura exclaimed. "Let me _go!_"

"_Zura, daughter of Princess Azula. Your rain of evil has come to an end_," Dai said, her voice was mixed with all the other past Avatars, even Aang's. Dai placed her thumb on Zura's forehead and her hand on Zura's chest. The light that illuminated the room was now coming from Zura and Dai, Dai released a beautiful blue glow, while Zula released a vicious red glow. Aang's entire body was glowing completely blue. The red glow was taking over Dai's, if it took over her, she'd die, right then and there. The red glow was about to engulf Dai completely, until her blue glow took over Zura's. The whole room - even on high ground - was covered in that blue light. Everything dimmed, the earth shackles that Dai made went back to the ground, Zura and Dai both collapsed on the ground. Dai was almost unconscious, Zura was too weak to even stay awake, she was knocked out.

Dai fumbled her head up and literally crawled to Aang. She dragged her legs over Aang's lifeless and still body, then placed her hands on his chest. Tears fell down her cheeks and dripped onto Aang's face.

"Wake - -" Dai started and her hands glowed blue. She pushed her palms downward onto his chest, the blue glow pulsed through his body, making him glow. "Up!" She did that - pushed her hands down with the blue glow - for a few seconds until she couldn't take it anymore. She was fighting the coma that was over taking her. And it was winning. She lugged herself off of him and placed her ear to his chest. _Ba dump._ She lifted her head and gave a weak smiled. A tear escaped Dai's eye and landed right ontop of where Aang's heart was. _Ba dump._ Dai looked over at Sokka and Katara, Sokka had Toph in his arms, her limp body still unconscious.

"Hey, you guys!" Dai started weakly. "Aang's ali- -" Her vision became dark and she collapsed on Aang as her world faded into nothingness.

* * *

**For the readers, you _must_ read! Very -IMPORTANT!-**

**Please _R-E-V-I-E-W~_  
**

**This is the longest chapter I've ever written in this story!**

**I wrote it this long just for you guys! **

**So, please _review _. It's the least my fans can do to support me :3**

**I LOVE ALL OF YOU!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLEASE AND THANK YOU TO ALL WHO REVIEWED/READ MY STORY! 3**


	16. Dreams and Memories

**This time I put alot more in! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**PLUS! How Dai's mom died! [': **

**Just thought I should put a short part in here on how Na' Yadai - Dai's mother - died.**

**Thank you all! **

* * *

**Eight weeks after Dai's rescue: Air Temple Island**

It's been over two months since Aang nor Dai have awaken from their coma. Dai had saved Aang's life by literally giving him some of her soul. Aang and Dai were alive, he had bandages and other things wrapped around his chest and back. Dai had no wounds, just some minor scratches and bruises. Aang was the one in critical condition. Even though Dai had saved his life, he still needed alot of time to rest so he can heal properly.

In Aang's room was Sokka, Katara and Toph. In Dai's room was absolutely nobody. Dai kept having nightmares and visions of people. At first, it was of Aang and her. They'd had a family, three kids - one girl and three boys. The youngest one was an air bender with clean black hair and bright gray eyes, he was serious about almost everything, unlike air benders. The middle child had scruffy black hair with dark hazel eyes, he would play in mud and get himself dirty, he was their wild child. The oldest was a playful, free-spirited girl with black hair and blue eyes with specks of gray outlining her pupil. The only name that came to her was the name _Avalon_, the name of the oldest girl. Dai would have visions like that four times a week. She'd smile in her slumber, seeing her imaginative family with Aang right there in her mind. Every once in a while, Dai would curl up her fingers into fists, as a signal that she was okay.

Sokka and Katara were keeping a steady eye out for any of Aang's movements. They would take shifts, they would take breaks and then all come back in when needed to. Five days passed, no movement. Just then, Aang's eyes fluttered open and he let out a pained groan.

"Aang!" Katara shrieked and hugged him. He yelped and she let him go quickly. Aang deffinately did not like to hug Katara. Not even touch her. Not after what she did to him with Haru.

"Twinkle Toes! You're alive!" Toph exclaimed.

"Yeah..." Aang muttered and sat up in a wince. "Ofcourse I'm alive. What are you talking about?" Aang sat up and rubbed his eyes open, his chest trying to hold back the pain. "_Dai!_ Where is she?"

"She's in the women's dormitory. She's in a coma. You were in one, too," Sokka said. You're okay now," Sokka said and leaned against a wall. "You're fine."

"How long have I been out?" Aang asked to the three.

"Two months," Toph said. "We were all worried that you wouldn't come out of your coma."

"You should eat, Aang. You haven't eaten for a long time," Katara said.

"No. I'm going to Dai, then I'll eat," Aang told her.

"Aang. You should eat. We brought you some food. It's a bit on the cold side but you need the nourishment," Toph said to Aang.

Aang groaned and grabbed the tray of food. "Fine." He ate the food, his mouth watering with each bite. Katara passed him a cup of water and he gulped that down. He was still hungry but right now - he didn't care. He needed to see Dai. "Okay, I'm done." Aang tried to get up, but even his legs were in pain. They ached and throbbed. Sokka and Toph helped Aang walk to the women's dormitory and they set him near her bed on a chair. Sokka and Toph exited the dormitory and went back to Katara.

Aang gently put his hands ontop of Dai's and kissed one of them. _Please wake up,_ Aang thought to himself. _Please._ She breathed in deeply and let it out, fire escaping her nostrils. Aang smiled at her and he noticed a gash on her cheek. It was now a scab, outlined with dried blood. Her skin was sticky with dirt and perspiration. Her jaw bone and lower cheek was stained with her blood. Aang felt like punching himself in the face - _how could I let this happen to her?_ He thought to himself. Aang was now regretting that he'd ever be born, because of him, Dai got hurt and almost died. If it wasn't for him, she'd be fine, back at the Northern Air Temple with her family. _Damn it,_ Aang thought. _I'm sorry. So, so sorry._

Dai's head slowly moved to the left and her eye brows scrunched up, her eyes aching to open. All the water that was around them - even the water that was spilled on the floor - floated up and then fell back to the floor with a splash. After that, no sudden movement, beads of sweat formed on her forehead and her temples, her fists clenched and she whispered a name that none of them recognized. _Avalon..._

Aang swallowed, trying to clear his throat and Dai yelled, "_No! Get away! Avalon!_" Aang grabbed Dai's hands and tried to calm her down. She was screaming. Air Acolyte females came into the room, asking what was wrong, Aang told them that Dai was having a nightmare. Dai screamed and Aang held down her arms. Dai was going insane. She threw her legs up, yelling, "_Let go of her! No!_" She thought that Aang was the person that was taking away a girl named Avalon. Aang threw himself over Dai - his legs over her body - even though it hurt him, all his muscles ached and throbbed with each move, he managed to hold Dai down. Aang got close to Dai's ear and started to whisper.

"Dai. _Dai._ It's me - Aang. It's just me. Nobody's here," Aang said softly. It calmed her down a bit but she gave a quick jerk. "Dai. Dai. It's Aang. Calm down, you're okay. You're _okay_. I'm here. Shh - -"

Dai settled down and her expression went back to a soothing face. She was peacefully sleeping. Aang got off of Dai and sat on the chair near her bed, groaning when his pain was too much. Hours passed, Dai hasn't awakened from her slumber. Aang was getting worried and he wouldn't leave her side. Katara brought food to Aang so he wouldn't starve to death. Three days passed. He was still in that sitting position, his head on the mattress, one of his hands holding Dai's and the other over his head. A week passed. Nothing.

"Aang?"

His head shot up, thinking it was Dai - - but no, it was Katara.

"Aang, you've been there for a week. Come on. Get some fresh air," Katara said.

"I don't need fresh air. I need Dai to wake up." Aang wouldn't take his eyes off of Dai.

"Dai would want you to get some fresh air. She'd want you to take care of yourself."

"I ate, Katara. I'm fine. Dai would also want me to stay by her side."

Katara sighed. "Fine. Whenever she wakes up, tell me. I'll give you both some healing sessions."

"M'kay."

Aang's eyes wouldn't leave Dai. He kept watching her, hoping she'd wake up real soon. He put his head down on the mattress and closed his eyes. He was going into the Spirit World.

- - - - - - Spirit World - - - - - -

_Everything was transparent and blue. Aang's passed lives were walking about him, greeting him and he was searching for one person - Roku. Aang hopped from rock to rock until he came upon a volcano. Roku stood ontop of it, his gaze going out into the horizon._

_"Ah - - Avatar Aang," Roku said with his back turned to him._

_"Avatar Roku." Aang bowed to his passed life and Roku turned around._

_"It's been so long since I've seen you, young Avatar."_

_"Yes, it has. I've been - - busy."_

_"Saving the world? Or off with a certain - - girl?" __Roku smirked at Aang and if Aang could blush, he would._

_"Maybe both. But anyways, Roku. I need your help," Aang said. "Have you seen Dai? I need to find her."_

_Roku pointed to a mountain not so far from his volcano. Ontop of that mountain was a girl in water tribe clothing, her back turned to everyone, curled up in a ball and her eyes closed - weeping. She had transparent black hair that was braided to the side - deffinately Dai. Aang ran to the mountain that she was on and hesitated to grab her shoulder. Instead, he got on his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Dai's muscled stiffened and she turned around, seeing that it was Aang, she cried even more and hugged him back._

_"Why are you crying?" Aang asked._

_"I was - - scared."_

_"Of what? What happened back there? With Zura?"_

_"She killed you, Aang. She struck you with her lightning and you died."_

_"What? How am I alive if she killed me?"_

_"I put some of my - - your - - soul back into you. It helped to bring your life back."_

_"So. . . why are you crying?" Aang asked._

_"I've never been so scared in my entire life. I thought I lost you, Aang. I lost you. But I brought you back. Oh Spirits, Aang, I lost you." Dai sobbed on Aang and he hugged her tight. Aang soothingly rocked her back and forth, stroking her head and calming her down. Dai's tears disappeared into nothingness when they fell. She eventually stopped crying and looked him in the eyes._

_"Why won't you go back to your body?" Aang asked._

_"It's too weak. It still needs time to rest."_

_"How long? It's been almost 3 months."_

_"A few more days. I think."_

_"Please - - wake up soon."_

_Dai nodded and kissed Aang's cheek. He saw that he was fading and he looked into her transparent eyes._

_"I'll see you later. Real soon," Aang softly said to her._

_"Yeah. I'll see you."_

_Aang faded away completely and his spirit was back in his body, he'd just seen Dai. _He looked over at her unconscious body and hoped that it would only take a few more days for her body to heal. If she hadn't given her some of the soul that they shared, she'd be conscious - - but Aang would be dead. He struggled to get up but managed to do so, stretching all his aching limbs and muscles. Aang kissed Dai's forehead and fumbled his way out of the room. Before Aang exited Dai's room, he looked back at her body, smiled gently and whispered, "I'll see you."

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**Four months after Dai's rescue: Air Temple Island**

Aang rushed to the women's dormitory after he ate lunch and as he opened the door to Dai's room, a doctor was leaned over her, checking her pulse and heart beat. Aang was nervous, it's been four whole months that Dai has been in a coma. Aang's wounds were completely healed thanks to Katara's handy work.

"How is she?" Aang asked Doctor Scylla.

"She's not doing so good. I'm sorry, Aang, but - - I think we'll have to put her down," Doctor Scylla said with a serious face.

Aang's heart fell apart and it was as if he was about to fall on the floor.

"I'm just _kidding!_" Scylla joked. "Dai's perfectly healthy. She'll be out of that coma any day now."

Aang shook his head and smirked. "You scared me, Scylla. You really did. Are you sure she's fine?"

"Ofcourse. I _am_ a doctor."

"Thank you, for all your help," Aang thanked.

"No problem. It was a pleasure to help the Avatars."

Scylla packed up his supplies, Aang payed him and he exited the dormitories. Soon, Scylla left Air Temple Island, a small boat carrying him to Republic City. Aang sat in a chair next to Dai's bed and grabbed her hand. It was warmer, cleaner, less sticky with perspiration. Female Air Acolytes had cleaned Dai off after her second month of being in a coma. Aang was just glad that she was still alive. Dai's seventeenth birthday passed. Aang had planned out their whole day together. That is . . . if she ever woke up . . . which she didn't. Aang still had her present. Under his bed, in a small box, smaller than his palm - - a wedding ring.

Nayta was going insane, she wanted to see Dai, but she couldn't, given the fact that she was too big for the small room and Dai couldn't go outside because she couldn't walk at the time.

Two days passed. Aang was sleeping with his head down on the mattress and all of a sudden, he heard a sleepy groan. His head shot up and Dai's head was moving slowly. Her eye lids fluttered open and Aang stood up. Dai moved her head, shifting her weight to the side - and looked at Aang. An uncontrollable smile took over her lips and Aang got up, scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around. He sat on her bed, with Dai still in his arms, and she looked up into his eyes.

"I thought you'd never wake up," Aang said, almost a whisper. He set her down on her bed and she made herself sit up.

"I told you - - it was going to take time."

"_No,_ you said that it would take a few more days. Since when does a 'few more days' mean four more weeks?" Aang asked sarcastically and smiled at her, giving her a long kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't know that I'd actually be gone that long."

"Well, I'm glad that you're back."

"How long have I been out?"

"Four months."

"_What? _No, I couldn't have been in a coma for _that_ long!"

"You were. You missed your birthday."

"I'm - - seventeen?"

"Ten more months and you'll be eighteen."

Dai stood up and stretched her aching muscles. Every limb on her body throbbed and she did her best to loosen them up. She looked out of the window - the sun had gone down, a crescent moon was in the sky, accompanied by trillions of winking stars.

"I had plans for your birthday - - but you never woke up," Aang said.

"Oh. I'm sorry, Aang."

He shrugged and smiled. "Don't be. Because I have something else in store for you. But that's for later. Lets walk." Aang grabbed Dai's hands and led her around the whole perimeter, telling her about what was happening around Republic City, how the Shadow Dragons have surrendered. How Dai had taken away Zura's bending . . .

"I took away her bending?" Dai asked. She had no memory of what had happened.

"I know it wasn't me. I mastered my Avatar State, so I can remember everything I did. So, it _must_ have been you. What do you remember from all of that?"

"Not much. Actually, the only thing I remember are bright lights. All I know is that one second I was seeing your dead body, and the next - - I see a red light and everything dims down to where I saved you."

Aang told her how the people of Republic City missed her, how they thought she was dead. The metal benders made a statue of Dai, her palms facing up and water spouting out of her hands, going downward. Its perimeter was circled with a metal circle, the water trapping itself there and going back out of the statue's hands as a fountain. Aang woke Appa up, they flew on his saddle, looking over Republic City. The ware house that the Shadow Dragons were in was torn down and burned. All the scrap metal was recycled for statues by the metal benders. They flew right over Dai's statue and she stood up on her knees, over looking her statue.

"It looks just like you," Aang said and smiled at her.

Dai frowned a bit. "It does . . . but it looks more like my mother."

Aang swallowed and pulled himself to Dai, then wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry - - about your mother. She seems like a great woman."

"She is," Dai said, looking down at nothing, her expression was blank, her voice was plain. "She risked her life to save me."

"But . . . weren't the fire benders after the moon spirit?"

"Yes. But we had a spy. A fire bender hidden in our village. He goes in and out of our village, claiming himself to be a non-bender, but my father and I know. We hired him as a spy. He told us that the Fire Nation knew that there was another Avatar. They came to the Northern Water Tribe for the moon spirit _and_ me."

"If she hadn't risked her life - - would you still be alive?" Aang asked.

Dai shook her head. "They would have invaded our palace and killed me right there."

"I was there when the Fire Nation attacked your village. How come I didn't see you?"

"My father had dragged me and my brother inside the palace and locked us in the attic."

"What did your father do?" Aang asked and slowly let go of Dai, steering Appa back to Air Temple Island. They landed in Appa's cave and Dai explained to Aang while they were walking.

"My father told us to stay hidden, to not make a noise. That he'll come back when everything all good. There was a window in there, in the attic. I kept looking out of it, staring at my mother. Then - - I saw a blue monster, it was glowing blue, made of water. It had a little boy in there. His markings were glowing and I felt . . . . safe. I'm guessing that was you," Dai said and smiled at Aang. "You brought back hope for me when I lost it all."

"Your mother was what you lost all of?"

"She was there when my father was training my brother - which was everyday for more than half of the day. I used to stay in the palace, in a room I had made out of snow and play with my dolls, role playing my own world. My mother used to play in there with me. She used to water bend snow into couches for us to sit on and tons of play houses. When she died - - I tore down that little room, burned all the dolls and stopped playing with any toys that reminded me of my mother. It hurt too much."

Aang and Dai were right outside the women's dormitories and he opened the door so she could go inside. Dai only stood there and stared at Aang with pleading eyes.

"I don't want to go in there," Dai said quietly.

"Why?"

"Just - - please."

"Where are you suppose to sleep at, then?"

Dai shrugged. "I'll sleep in Nayta's shed, like how I used to when I was little."

"You could come sleep in my room . . . "

She smiled and shook her head. "That would look bad. Just imagine Bumi coming to wake you up and finding me in your bed."

Aang frowned. "Bumi - - he's . . ."

" - - Gone?"

"Yes. He passed away last month."

Dai lowered her head. Another soul lost. "He's in a better place."

Aang managed a smile and nodded. "Yeah - with Flopsy."

" - - I'm sorry that I brought him up."

"It's fine. I thought that you'd pass away, I was going insane. The last thing I needed was for you to die."

"But I didn't. I'm still here." Dai smiled and something sprinkled her bare arms. Rain started sprinkling down, Dai thought it would stop but it didn't, it was getting heavier. Aang grabbed Dai's arm and they ran to Nayta's shed - which was basically the size of half a dormitory building. Dai water bended the rain water out of her hair and into a bucket that was next to the front door. She lied down on Nayta's side, feeling her soft fur and burying herself deep in it. Aang stood there, watching Dai as she was slowly falling asleep.

"Come here," Dai said tiredly.

Aang hesitated but then took a step forward, sitting down next to Dai and leaning back on Nayta's side. Her giant body was like a heater and with each breath she took, her sides expanded and it soother both Aang and Dai.

"This is so comfortable," Aang said, so close to falling asleep.

"I know." Dai smiled, her eyes closed. "That's why I loved sleeping with her when I was little."

"She's like . . . a giant white pillow."

Aang turned and accidentally flopped his arm around Dai. They both laughed and Aang pulled his arm away. Dai pulled it back.

"It's okay," Dai said and put Aang's arm around her. "I don't mind."

Aang pulled her closer and now, Dai's head rested ontop of Aang's left arm, his other arm thrown around her waist and they were curled around each other. Their bodies were perfectly shaped in a way that made them come together without a slight mess up. Dai's long black hair scaled down her back and some on Aang's arms. The darkness in the shed made Dai look like a shadow, only her fair skin that matched Aang's, stood out. _Yin._ Aang's skin was fair and only his face looked dark in the shed. _Yang._ Dai smiled in her sleep, clutching Aang's arm that was around her waist. Her thoughts trailed off into a slumber and Aang tightened his grip around her. All the danger was gone. They were safe. They were together. _Yin Yang._

**xOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOx**

**What happened the day Dai's mother died: 10 years ago**

Dai, a seven year old girl with fair skin, blazing gray eyes and smooth black hair that was done in a braided half up-do was playing outside with her older brother, Leno. Dai had a pull-over fur jacket on and big fur boots. Leno was a nine year old boy with tan skin and blue eyes the color of Caribbean water. Leno was wearing a jacket that matched Dai's but in a darker color, his pants were thick and his shoes were shorter, thicker, fur boots. Leno's a water bender with great potential and his sister followed his lead.

It was snowing at the Northern Water Tribe, Dai's father - Kosko - and mother - Na' Yadai - were outside, playfully battling each other in a hand-to-hand combat. Dai was sitting on the palace stairs, watching her mother's moves closely. Na' Yadai caught Kosko off guard and cheated with her water bending, she made a water whip and pulled Kosko's feet from under him, he fell to the ground. Dai covered her mouth with her mitten-covered hands and laughed silently. Na' Yadai ran to Kosko and held out her hand to him, he grabbed it but pulled her down to the ground. They both laughed and Na' Yadai planted a kiss on Kosko's lips and Dai shuddered. She got up and ran to her parents, throwing herself ontop of them, yelling, "DOG PILE!"

Kosko and Na' Yadai laughed and embraced their daughter in their arms. Dai laughed and kissed her parent's warm cheeks and she saw her brother - Leno - coming outside. Leno smirked and ran to his parents and his sister, jumping ontop of them and roughly playing with his father. Kosko wrapped his arms around his son and Na' Yadai wouldn't let go of her daughter. She rocked her in her arms and Dai let her.

Snow fell.

Black snow.

Kosko and Na' Yadai pulled their children up to their feet, and ran inside the palace.

"Where's Yue?" Kosko asked.

"She's with Sokka," Na' Yadai said. "We have to get the children to a safe place."

"What's going on, momma?" seven year old Dai asked her mother. Dai slipped her small hand in her mother's warm one and held it tight.

"Nothing, honey. We're going to be okay."

"Na' Yadai," Kosko said. She looked at him and he nodded towards the ceiling. "The attic." Kosko grabbed his son's hand and all four ran upstairs to the master bedroom. He grabbed a handle in the ceiling and pulled it down.

"Get in, kids," Kosko said, lifting Leno up into the attic and Na' Yadai lifted Dai up, Leno grabbing onto his sister's small hand and pulling her up into the dim room.

"Stay in there," Na' Yadai instructed.

"Dad . . ." Leno said.

"Please, Leno. _Stay _in the attic," Kosko said softly.

"Momma - -" Dai stuttered. "I'm scared." Her voice quivered. Na' Yadai stood on her tip toes and stroked her daughter's soft cheek.

"Don't be, Dai. Everything's going to be okay. Please, just stay in the attic. Whatever happens, do _not_ come out unless your father or I have come up to get you. Do you understand?" Na' Yadai said.

Dai and Leno nodded.

"Do you _understand_?" Na' Yadai asked again, waiting for a verbal answer.

"Yes," Leno and Dai said at the same time.

"Good," Kosko said.

"I love you both," Na' Yadai said to her children and blew kisses at them. Kosko and Na' Yadai slowly shut the door on the ceiling, looking at their children, and once the door was closed, they headed out of the palace. Unfortunately, the Fire Nation had already breached the walls of the Northern Water Tribe. Na' Yadai and Kosko quickly put on their armor and grabbed their weapons. Na' Yadai grabbed a spear and followed Kosko by his side to the battle.

Kosko turned to Na' Yadai. "Na' Yadai, go back."

"What?"

"Go back with the kids."

"No."

"Please, you'll get hurt."

"You will, too."

"I don't care if anything happens to me, I only care about you and our kids. Na' Yadai, please."

"I love you, Kosko, I love our children, but I'm not going to stand here . . . watching all these people getting hurt by some ungrateful bastards!"

"You'll be safe with the kids, why don't you - - "

Na' Yadai grabbed Kosko's face in her small hands, the bristles of his shaven beard were growing back in and it poked at her. "You don't think I'm scared, Kosko? Whenever I'm fighting . . . I get scared because the only thing I think about is if I'm going to loose you and the kids. I'm doing this for our family. I'm fighting for us."

Kosko grabbed Na' Yadai's hands, pulling them down slowly and giving her one last kiss. They let go of each other and ran into battle, looking back at the palace - at the kids - before they started fighting. Kosko was burned on his right arm and his sword broke so he was forced to fight with his hands. He's a non-bender, he couldn't bend anything, so he was defenseless against the fire benders. Kosko managed to knock down atleast six fire benders, always keeping a steady eye out for Na' Yadai.

- - - Attic - - -

"What do you think mom and dad are doing with the others?" Leno asked his little sister.

"What do you mean?"

"You don't hear those sounds, do you?"

Dai pushed her eyes against a card board box just a bit too hard and the box slipped, falling over, knocking down two rows of neatly stacked boxes. Leno caught Dai and pulled her out of the way of the falling boxes. A small ray of light came into the room.

"Leno!" Dai exclaimed and pulled herself out of her little brother's arms and pushed a row of boxes aside. A giant window was right there, behind the rows of boxes and the light shone in. Dai's smile faded when she looked outside. Fallen Northern Water Tribe warriors. Fire benders. Dai shook with fear. _Fire benders_, Dai thought. _No, no. Mom!_ Her eyes searched for her mother - - she found her father, but not her mother. He didn't have a spear, he was fighting with his bare hands. His arm was burned.

"Leno! Daddy's hurt!" Dai squeaked. Leno pushed Dai aside - even thought the window was big enough for the both of them - and saw his father.

"Where's mom?" Leno asked.

"I don't know. I'm trying to find her."

Leno searched for his mother and came upon the body of the only female warrior in the Northern Water Tribe - his mother. "_Mom!_"

"Where!?" Dai pushed his brother aside, Leno steadied himself and pointed to where their mother was.

"_Wow!_ Look at her fight! Go, _MOM!_" Leno exclaimed.

"I've seen her fight before. She's really good."

"I saw dad fight. He could use a lesson or two from mom," Leno smirked.

Dai laughed and shut her eyes when she saw a fire bender burn a fellow tribesman alive.

"They're hurting so many people," Dai gritted through her teeth. She clenched her fists in anger and the snow on the ground where the battle was taking place seemed to rise. Leno eyed what his sister was doing and he noticed the the water was snow was rising too high.

"Dai, stop!" Leno instructed and shook Dai's shoulders. The snow fell back onto the ground. "What . . . did you _do_?"

Dai shrugged and saw a boy about the age of twelve with blue tattoos running through the battle field of fire benders and water benders, _air bending_ them away. He was following Princess Yue and two others that looked like they were from Dai's sister tribe - the Southern Water Tribe.

"Who's he?" Dai asked. "The bald boy with the arrow tattoos?"

"He's the Avatar. He's suppose to save us from evil."

"Well - - he's not doing a very good job. People are getting hurt."

"He's one kid, Dai. A _kid_ is suppose to save the whole world."

Dai searched for the boy with the blue arrows but he was out of sight. Then, Dai heard a scream.

"_Mom!_" Dai cried and ran for the door on the ground. She grabbed the handle and was about to push it with her little foot but Leno grabbed her arm.

"No, Dai!" Leno exclaimed. "Mom and dad told us to stay here!"

"Mom's hurt!"

"How do you know?"

Dai hesitated, pushed the door down and quickly made her way down it. She looked up at Leno. "I can feel it." Dai took off, out of the palace - with Leno right behind her - and she pushed through the herds of people. Leno water bended a barrier around them until they found her father, sobbing and leaning over Na' Yadai.

"Mom!" Dai cried and ran to her. Na' Yadai had her very own spear stuck inside her stomach. Tears streamed their faces and Dai grabbed the spear that was in her mother's stomach.

"Momma," Dai said softly. "Hold your breath, this is gonna hurt." Dai steadied herself, her mother held her breath and Dai pulled the spear out with a quick thrust. Na' Yadai screamed and Dai hugged her around her neck. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you, Dai," her mother said weakly.

"Mom?" Leno said and his knees buckled. Kosko sobbed and kissed Na' Yadai.

"I'm so sorry," Kosko said. He had turned his back when

"Don't cry," Na' Yadai said and stroked her husband's cheek with her index finger. "I love you, Kosko."

"Momma," Dai said. Na' Yadai looked at her daughter. "Are you gonna die?"

Na' Yadai's bottom lip quivered and she pulled her children into her arms, they both hugged her tight, even though the pressure hurt her stomach.

"I love you, Dai. I love you, Leno," Na' Yadai said, tears running down her cheeks, and kissed heir heads lovingly. Na' Yadai's skin was whiter and colder. She talked weaker. "Kosko . . . "

"Yes, my love?" Kosko said with tears staining his face.

"Take good care of the kids." She turned her head to Leno. "Leno, darling, come here." Leno inched closer. "Take good care of you sister, okay? I love you." She stroked his head and played with his dark brown hair, twisting it around her fingers and looked to Dai. "Dai, honey. . . I love you so much."

"I love you, too," Dai said in a quaky voice. Her gray eyes were red from crying. "Don't leave, momma. Don't leave."

"I'm sorry, Dai. I'm so sorry. I love you."

Na' Yadai's chest stopped moving up and down from breathing, her movement stopped and she wouldn't blink. She was gone.

"Momma?" Dai said quietly. Nothing. "Momma? _Momma! No!_" She threw herself around her dead mother and sobbed. Dai inched closer to her mother's cold ear and kissed her temple. "I love you, momma."


	17. Good Bye

**Six Months Later Dai's rescue: Air Temple Island**

Dai was sleeping in a tree near the women's dormitory and Team Avatar was sleeping in their dorms. She was outside because of Aang, she'd been waiting for him to come back from the Southern Air Temple. And he wasn't back. The sun has just come up and the light blazed through Dai's eyelids. She let out a muffled yawn and touched her neck, the necklace that Aang had given her was still on her neck.

She heard a familiar groan of an animal. _Appa!_

Dai quickly got out of her tree and ran towards from where the groan came from. She heard somebody call her name and turned her head a bit before she came face-to-fur to Appa's huge side. She looked up and climbed the side of Appa's saddle - - nobody there. Dai's heart sank. _Where is he?_ Dai thought to herself. Appa groaned. Dai stumbled over something on Appa's saddle, she didn't even bother to see what it was. All she saw was that it was a brown backpack, that's it. She climbed down and landed on the ground. She went over to face Appa and she slumped on his nose.

"Where's Aang?" Dai asked and petted Appa between where his eyes were.

The only response Appa gave was a groan.

Dai stood up and looked around. _Where was Aang?_ She was panicking, she gulped and walked backed to the women's dormitory. Toph came out of there, rubbing her eyes open and scratching her hairless arm pit. Her head perked up. Ofcourse she sense Dai, but she sensed someone else. _Aang_.

Dai spun around and Aang was just a few yards away. A priceless smile grew on Dai's lips.

"Aang!" Dai exclaimed and ran towards him. She wrapped her arms around him as he spun her around and when Aang let her down, he grabbed her face and lightly pressed his lips onto hers. Tears of happiness streamed her cheeks as he kissed her and after the kiss, they hugged for a while and for a moment - - the world seemed to stand still. Just then, a pebble hit Aang on the side of his head. He winced and looked at Toph.

"Hey, Twinkle Toes. I don't mind you and Bubbles kissing, but all this _hugging_ and everything like that . . you can get a room to do all of that. I can't stand all of that mush," Toph said and smirked. She punched Aang's arm and he winced again, rubbing it so the pain would go down. "Glad you're back."

"Toph, I'm twenty two years old, you think you can stop with the nicknames?" Aang said. Dai stood there and smiled._  
_

"Afraid not, Twinkle Toes," Toph answered and crossed her arms with a satisfying smirk on her face.

"Wait, _what?_" Dai butted in. "You're twenty two? I thought your birthday was in two weeks?"

"My birthday was two weeks ago. . ."

"Aang - - I'm sorry."

"Happy birthday, Aang," Toph said. "I'm gonna go do Toph things. I'll see you whenever. Bye, Dai."

Toph walked away into the dormitories and Aang frowned at Dai.

"Why are you frowning?" Dai asked.

"I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

Aang grabbed Dai's hand in his and carefully made his way to Appa's cave. Aang made Dai sit down beside Appa's side and he sat infront of her, facing her so he could talk to her.

"What is it?" Dai asked.

The look on Aang's face wasn't assuring. "It's about the Earth Kingdom. They're still overrun by Shadow Dragons."

"What does that have to do with you?" Dai asked and she blinked. She figured out why he had told her that. Dai stood up. "_No!_ No! You're _not_ leaving me like that, Aang! I won't let you!"

Aang stood up and tried to calm her down. "They need me, Dai. People are dying. The Shadow Dragons have taken more than half of the Earth Kingdom's food and they're dying off."

"Take me with you." Dai gulped, fighting back tears.

"I can't and I won't."

"_Why?_ I defeated Zura, I can defeat the others!"

"You were in the Avatar State, what if this time you can't go back in?"

"I'll find a way."

"Dai, you have to stay here."

"You do, too," Dai said and bit her lip.

"I'm going to help them."

"_No!_ Please. _Please_ don't go."

"I have to, it's a sacrifice that the Avatar has to make."

"I'm the Avatar, too!" Dai spat.

"Not officially. You need to master all four elements before you - "

"Teach me, then! I only have _air_ to master. Teach me!"

"I can't right now, Dai. Please just try to underst- "

"You don't think I've _tried_? You _died_ the last time you tried to face a Shadow Dragon and you ended up _dying_, Aang!" Her tears escaped and she pounded her fists on his chest. Aang grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes.

"I don't want to, Dai. Please don't make this harder for me," Aang said softly.

Dai's bottom lip quivered. "I - - " she brought herself to Aang and buried herself in his chest, sobbing and thinking of the worst.

Aang wrapped his arms around her and tried to comfort her, trying to make her stop crying. "I'll be fine."

"No. . ." Dai choke out. "No, you won't. Please - - stay."

Aang kissed Dai's forehead and wiped away her tears. "I'm sorry."

Dai pulled herself away from Aang and gulped. "When are you leaving?"

"- - I was coming here to get a few things before I - -"

"_When_ are you leaving?" Dai asked again.

"Today."

Dai's knees buckled and she landed on her butt when she felt everything go numb. Her tears came back. Aang quickly got to her and Dai pulled away.

"_Why_ would you leave _today_?" Dai asked. "I haven't seen you in two months and you're telling _me_ that you're leaving _again_ for - - Spirits know for how long?"

"I'm sorry, I wanted to tell you sooner. But I knew this would happen."

"I'm going with you."

"_No_, Dai. You're staying here."

"No!" Dai grabbed Aang's face in her hand and her bottom lip quivered. "I lost you once, Aang. I _don't_ want to lose you again."

Aang grabbed her hands and pulled her whole body towards him. He embraced her and she wouldn't let go of Aang. She kept sobbing, thinking of the stronger Shadow Dragons that might take him out. All she knew was that she wasn't going to let them hurt him, she wasn't going to let them take him away from her again. No, not again.

**Later that Day**

Dai had met Aang near the beach, where he had told her to meet him at. She was sitting own, feeling the warm sand all over her feet. Dai heard someone coming. _Aang. _She got up and weakly smiled at Aang. They talked about the Earth Kingdom, that he'd be back in less than three months, four months tops. Dai was okay with that, as long as they had some sort of contact between each other. Aang said something about visions into the Spirit World or something easier - - letters.

"I've been thinking about this," Aang said.

"Thinking about what?" Dai asked.

He nervously grabbed something from his pocket and shielded it with both of his hands. "Dai, I love you, more than you can ever imagine . . Will you do the extraordinary favor of - - marrying me?" Aang got down on a knee and opened up a black box, a blue jewel placed upon a gold ring.

Dai's eyes widened and she was speechless at first. "Aang..." she thought about what he had told her, how he would be gone for a while. But she would wait for him. As long as possible. As long as he was alive and safe. "Yes," Dai said and nodded, her cheeks red. Aang smiled at her, wrapped his arms around her and spun her around. Aang kissed her and placed the ring on Dai's left ring finger.

"I can't believe it," Dai said in a quiet voice.

"Can't believe what?"

"That I'm marrying you."

"I should be the one that can't believe this. I'm the happiest man in the world."

Dai smiled and kissed him. "I love you."

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO oOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aang had packed everything he needed and thrown them onto Appa. Everybody had eaten and Dai was the first person to meet Aang before he departed. Then, Team Avatar stood infront of her, she was now in the back. Aang said goodbye to all of his friends, even to Nayta, and then came Dai. Her arms were crossed and Aang had a weak smile on his face. Dai was frowning. She slowly walked towards him and once they were only a few feet apart, she ran and hugged him. Dai was going to cry but she dug her nails in her palm, trying to hold the tears back. Aang embraced her and then pulled away, holding her arms - Dai was still digging her nails in her palms.

"Dai," Aang said. "Don't do anything stupid, okay?" He smirked.

She shook her head. "No promises." Her voice quivered. "I'm going to miss you, Aang. _So_ much."

Aang curled his arms around Dai's sides and smiled at her. "I'm going to miss you more."

Dai shook her head. "I doubt it."

"Dai. . . " Aang started but interrupted by Appa's groans. He smiled and looked at her. "I love you."

Her heart throbbed. She smiled, the sides of her lips quivering. "I love you, too." She stood on her tip toes and kissed Aang, that was the first kiss that wasn't planned, or forced, or felt as if they were kissing air, it was the first kiss that made Dai want more.

They separated and Dai smiled at Aang, they were both blushing. Aang sighed and got on Appa, waving back at Team Avatar. He stared at Dai and as Appa flew off and Aang was out of sight, all Dai could do was hold the ring that he'd proposed to Dai with, clutching it tightly in her hand. He proposed. She was engaged.

oOoOoOoOoOoO

The End

* * *

This story has ended ]:

The next chapter will be of Dai and Aang about five years later.

Dai is giving birth to her daughter!


	18. Avatar's child

**Five years after marriage: Dai giving birth to her daughter**

Aang was still trying to get through his mind that he was going to be a father. Not in a few months, not in a few weeks, right now. He was by Dai's side, holding her hands in his while she was pushing their son or daughter out of her. On the other side of Dai was a doctor that Toph had called. Team Avatar was in Dai's room, awaiting her child to be born. Sokka was close to passing out and Katara was next to the doctor that was waiting for Dai's baby. Toph couldn't 'see' anything, just that Dai was laying down, screaming, and Aang was a nervous wreck.

"It's almost out, Dai," Katara said to her.

Dai has never been in this sort of pain before, everything in her body hurt for those five hours of labor and Aang tried to soothe her. She let out a scream and then - - the pain was gone. Something was in the doctor's hands and Katara was cleaning it. Dai's baby. Aang smiled when he heard the infant's cry and he looked at his wife. Dai smiled and cried, wanting to have her baby in her arms.

"It's a girl!" The doctor said and handed the baby over to Dai. The baby was crying, longing for her mother's embrace. Aang touched his daughter's cheek and she slowly stopped crying as she felt her father's touch.

"My baby girl," Aang said quietly. The baby didn't open her eyes, she just smiled at her father's voice. "She's beautiful."

"She has your smile," Dai said to her husband.

The infant opened her eyes a bit, trying to get used to the lighting. Her bottom lip quivered and Dai quickly rocked her in her arms.

"Shh shh, don't cry," Dai whispered, then kissed her daughter's soft head. The infant's small head was full of dark hair and her eyes - - a bright ocean blue with specks of gray around her pupil.

Team Avatar got to Dai's side and practically pushed Aang out of the way. They were eager to hold the baby.

"What are you two going to name her?" Sokka asked.

"I don't know. . . " Aang answered and looked at Dai. "What do you think?"

"What about - - Avalon?" Dai said and Aang's eyes sparkled.

"Perfect," Aang murmured. "Baby Avalon."

* * *

**I will make a new story about Avalon. **

**It will be published tomorrow around six or so. **

**If it's not published by then, it will be published the next day.**


	19. Link to the SEQUEL!

s/8660916/1/The-Twisted-Truth

**Finally! The S-E-Q-U-E-L!**

**Sorry that it took so long! School made me slow down ALOT!**


End file.
